La venganza del neko
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH -  Los merodeadores tienen un plan para que Lucius Malfoy de su brazo a torcer… "Época de los merodeadores"
1. Chapter 1

**La venganza del neko**

**Resumen**: Los merodeadores tienen un plan para que Lucius Malfoy de su brazo a torcer…

**En respuesta a un desafió de Anime Apocalipto Girl…**

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes**: James Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Remus J Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Tom Ryddle/Voldemort.

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **16

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**1º Capítulo**

_—_ ¡Black! _—_Gritó un pelinegro de uniforme con adornos verdes, el cual se encontraba cubierto por una extraña sustancia de color verde _—_ ¡¿Qué demonios te pasó ahora, que bienes aquí me lanza… esto! _—_Le dijo perdiendo su habitual paciencia, la que normalmente mostraba cuando se trataba de algo relacionado con el moreno, que tantos dolores de cabeza le provocaba.

_—N_o se a que te refieres, Snivellus _—_le dijo alzando los hombros _—_normalmente eres el objetivo de mis bromas, por lo que no entiendo de que te sorprendes _—_le dijo quitándole importancia.

_—_Lo que me sorprende es que sigas portando como un niño pequeño, Sirius _—_dijo una voz desde atrás, lo que provocó que el moreno se girara para ver quien le hablaba y para su desgracia se trataba de su lobito amigo.

_—_Remus… no te entiendo _—_le dijo acercándose y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su castaño compañero _—_de que te preocupas tanto, si esta vez no te involucré en nada _—_le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras el otro sólo negaba con la cabeza.

_—_Aleja tus manos de mi pareja, Black _—_le dijo una voz que, para su desgracia, conocía muy bien.

_—_ ¿Quién te dio velas en el entierro, Malfoy? _—_Le dijo acercándose aun más a Remus que sólo sonreía nervioso por el comentario del moreno, por lo que optó por la mejor solución que encontró en el momento, ignorar a Sirius Black.

_—_ ¿Que haces aquí, Luc? _—_Le dijo acercándose al rubio, el cual lo recibió con tremendo beso, para desagrado del moreno.

_—_Venía caminado cuando sentí la asquerosa esencia que emanaba este pasillo _—_en ese momento lanzó un hechizo de limpieza sobre Severus _—_listo, impecable como siempre _—_le dijo a su compañero.

_—_Gracias, Lucius _—_le dijo mientras recogía sus cuadernos y se iba por el pacillo, dejando a un, muy frustrado, Sirius Black.

_—_ ¿Para que te metes en lo que no te importa, Malfoy? _—_Le expuso con desdén, dándose media vuelta planeando algo para desquitarse del rubio cuando escuchó algo que le dio una muy buena idea.

_—_ ¿Cómo has estado, mi gatito? _—_Le decía el rubio a su amigo el cual sólo sonreía nervioso al ver la mirada calculadora en los ojos azules de su amigo.

_—_Con que gatito… creo que tengo que pedirle un de sus mangas a Petter _—_se dijo a si mismo, mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio, recordando un titulo, _bastante interesante_, en uno de los mangas del mas pequeño de los merodeadores, _—_ ¿Cómo era? Love, love, love song, ¡¿Cómo era el maldito manga? _—_Se agarró a cabezazos en la muralla que estaba cerca, hasta que algo en su cabeza hizo crack y no fue precisamente el cráneo del moreno _—_ ¡Loveless! _—_Eso era, ahora tenía que investigar bien el asunto _—_maldito entrometido… te arrepentirás de quitarme mi entretención _—_se decía al mismo tiempo que frotaba sus manos de manera enloquecida.

Mientras tanto con la pareja que había quedado en el pasillo, se llevaba a cabo una particular discusión.

_—_ ¡¿Y por que se supone que debo ser siempre yo? _—L_e gritaba un ¿Exaltado? Remus Lupin a su novio de dos años.

_—_Remus, no quiero volver a decirte lo mismo _—_le dijo apoyándose en la muralla _—_ya te dije que YO seré el dominante en nuestra relación y eso no esta en discusión _—_seriamente caminó hasta el castaño y lo acercó a el por la cintura _—_ ¿Creí que había quedado claro desde un principio?

_—_Para ti todo es claro cuando te conviene, pero créeme que en eso no cederé _—_le dijo separándose y yendo a su habitación.

Era increíble, dos años de relación y nunca habían estado juntos como él quería, ¿Por qué? Fácil, su lobo interno no quería ser siempre el pasivo y Lucius se mantenía en la misma posición. Por lo que hasta ahora ¡No habían hecho nada, de nada!

Caminó hasta su habitación y vio a su amigo enfrascadas, leyendo un manga de Petter, por lo que no lo interrumpió, pero sin saberlo se vería gratamente beneficiado por la ardua lectura en la que estaba ensimismado su amigo perruno.


	2. Chapter 2

**La venganza del neko**

**Resumen**: Los merodeadores tienen un plan para que Lucius Malfoy de su brazo a torcer…

**En respuesta a un desafió de Anime Apocalipto Girl…**

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes**: James Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Remus J Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Tom Ryddle/Voldemort.

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **2**/**16

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**2º Capítulo**

Cuando entró en la habitación, lo único que nunca se imaginó encontrar, era a sus dos amigos allí, sin hacer nada de lo que él, normalmente encontraba.

Sirius estaba leyendo. ¡Por Merlín! Que en sus años de conocer al moreno, nunca lo había visto tomar un libro, a no ser que fuese sumamente necesario o en su defecto, obligatorio.

Remus ¿Estaba mirando al techo sin hacer nada? no definitivamente algo tenía que estar muy mal con esos dos. ¿No habrán cambiado de personalidades o algo así?

_—_No es que me importe mucho, pero ¿Qué mierda esta pasando aquí? _—_dijo el chico que acababa de entrar a la habitación.

_—_Lo mismo de siempre, James _—_dijo el lobito, completamente abatido por su problema _—_Lucius no quiere dar su brazo a torcer y el mi lobo interno cada día me exige mas el poseerlo _—_sintió que el chico pasaba su brazo por su hombro, para confortarlo.

_—_ ¡Ah, pero mi querido Moony, yo tengo la solución! _—_Le dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie de golpe, manteniendo impacientes a los otros dos por lo que podría decir el moreno _—_ ¿Qué te parecería, si a la serpiente albina, no le quedara mas que dejarse poseer? _—L_e dijo moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo.

_—_ ¿A que te refieres, concretamente? _—_Le preguntó Remus.

_—_Mira _—_le dijo mostrándole el manga que hace poco estaba leyendo.

_—_ ¿Qué tiene eso que ver, Sirius? _—_Le preguntó James _—_ ¿De que le servirá ese manga a Moony con Malfoy?

_—_Sólo una idea que ronda mi brillante cabeza _—_dijo volviendo a ojear el librillo que tenia entre las manos _—_ ¿Sabes por que los chicos de este manga lucen así? _—L_es preguntó sentándose entre ambos.

_—_ ¿Cómo, con orejas y colas de gato? _—L_e indagó James.

_—_Así es _—_dijo con entusiasmo _—_los adolescentes tienen sus orejas y colas de mininos… hasta que pierden la virginidad _—_dijo alucinando.

_—_ ¿Y eso significa…? _—_Lo incitó James, ya entendiendo por donde iba el asunto.

_—_Que si logramos hacer un hechizo que logre que a Malfoy le salgan orejas y cola… _—_dijo metiendo suspenso _—_conociendo a Malfoy, haría lo que fuera por su dignidad, incluso dejar que se la metas _—_concluyó.

_—_Tienes que estar muy enfermo, Sirius _—_le dijo Remus cerrando los ojos, pero luego suspiro sonrió _—__. _Tendremos que crear el hechizo entonces _—_dijo con una sonrisa.

_—_ ¡Ya esta! _—_Dijeron los otros dos, poniéndose de pie y chocando las manos.

_—_ ¿Que les parece si vamos a la biblioteca? _—D_ijo poniéndose de pie. De un momento a otro Remus Lupin se transformó en un muy, muy buen representante de los merodeadores.

Las semanas pasaban y los tres merodeadores de dedicaban a buscar las claves para crear el hechizo que lograría trasformar a Lucius Malfoy en un neko de manga japonés.

Petter se paseaba de un lugar a otro, sus amigos, de un tiempo a esta parte, se comportaban de manera muy extraña. Por ejemplo Sirius y James, estaban casi todo el tiempo con libro en la mano ¡Estudiando! Eso no lo había visto nunca, en sus cinco años en Hogwarts. Remus por otro lado, estaba más audaz con Malfoy, ósea todo el mundo en el castillo sabía de la relación que llevaban esos dos, que nadie dijera nada era otra cosa.

_—_ ¿Qué haces, Petter? _—_Preguntó una muchacha que pasaba por la sala común de Gryffindor y veía como el chico se paseaba alrededor.

_—_Hola, Lily _—_saludó a la pelirroja _—_Sólo pensaba un poco.

_—_Eso es nuevo, mi amigo _—_dijo Sirius entando por la puerta y caminando hacia ellos _—_ ¿Qué cuentas, pelirroja? _—_Le preguntó con pose chula.

_—_Nada, aquí saludando a Petter _—_dijo como si nada _—_ ¿Y Remus? _—_Preguntó al ver a James entrar por la puerta.

_—_Por hay debe de andar _—_dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo _—_con Malfoy _—_agregaron como cosa obvia.

_—_Prong, necesito hablar contigo, en el cuarto _—_le dijo Sirius. Cuando ambos llegaron, lanzó un hechizo silenciador y se volteo a mirar a su amigo muy entusiasmado _—__. _Lo tengo… logre el hechizo _—_le dijo inflando el pecho, en señal de triunfo.


	3. Chapter 3

**La venganza del neko**

**Resumen**: Los merodeadores tienen un plan para que Lucius Malfoy de su brazo a torcer…

**En respuesta a un desafió de Anime Apocalipto Girl…**

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes**: James Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Remus J Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Tom Ryddle/Voldemort.

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **3**/**16

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**3 º Capítulo**

No había que ser un genio, para saber que cuando Sirius Black se proponía algo, no paraba hasta conseguirlo.

_—_Lucius _—_le reclamó Remus.

Habían llegado al observatorio hace una hora aproximadamente y desde que llegaron que el rubio no dejaba de jugar con su cuerpo.

Remus estaba cada vez más desesperado y esto lo podía apreciar el mayor que con un soplido se separó de su pareja para saber que demonios le pasaba ahora.

_—_ ¿Qué pasa, Remus? _—L_e dijo con tono cansado _—_has estado más raro que de costumbre _—_se comenzó a arreglar la ropa, que se había corrido por estar haciendo "cositas" con su pareja.

_—_Lucius _—_le dijo haciendo un tierno pucherito _—_ ¿Me dejaras poseerte? _—_Le dijo en tono casi suplicante.

Lucius era un ser calmado, que siempre mantenía la compostura ante cualquier cosa y no perdía los estribos por nada. Claro que todo eso quedaba en el olvido, cuando su tierno lobito, tocaba el tema de tomarlo a él, ¡A él, por Salazar! Que era todo un machote. No, definitivamente, nada había que lograra que él le entregara su preciado cuerpo.

_—_Remus, lo hemos hablado miles de veces y créeme que este asunto ya me esta cansando _—_le dijo acercándose al barandal.

Hace sólo tres noches que había sido la luna llena y los ánimos de Remus estaban al borde.

_—_ ¡Bien! _—D_ijo el castaño poniéndose de pie rápidamente, pero eso sólo logró que se mareara y tuviera que afirmarse de la muralla _—_Wow _—_dijo cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente.

Lucius se volteó a ver el por que del silencio de su amante y lo vio mas pálido de lo normal y eso era mucho, tomado en cuenta que todavía no se recuperaba de sus transformaciones. Se acerco rápidamente y lo cargó, para quitarle un poco de esfuerzo.

_—_ ¿Estas bien? _—_Le preguntó apartando unos cabellos de su rostro, mientras lo sostenía con sólo un brazo. Total, Remus no pesaba casi nada.

_—_Sí, sólo que me mareé muy fuerte _—_le dijo cerrando los ojos y cargándose en el pecho del mayor.

_—_ ¿Por qué habrá sido? _—_Le preguntó, mientras bajaba con él y se encaminaba a la enfermería.

_—_Supongo que será por la luna _—_le dijo meditando un poco _—_esta vez me ha dejado más agotado de lo habitual _—_comentó, mientras recordaba que el día anterior también se había mareado por levantarse rápidamente de la cama.

Todo eso lo atribuyó a los efectos secundarios de la transformación en licántropo.

Llegaron a la enfermería y por suerte no se encontraron con nadie en el camino. Una de las ventajas de ser prefecto era el poder estar a altas horas de la noche, por los pasillos desiertos del colegio.

Lucius abrió la puerta con el pie y se encaminó al centro de la enfermería.

_—_Madame Pomfrey _—_saludó educadamente, mientras depositaba el cuerpo del castaño en la camilla.

_—_ ¿Qué pasó ahora? _—_Dijo la mujer, acercándose a los jóvenes _—_no me digan que se pelearon _—_interrogó a los dos, pero al ver la mirada incrédula del rubio se acordó de la relación "secreta" que mantenían los muchachos.

_—_Sólo me mareé por levantarme muy aprisa _—_dijo el menor, quitándole importancia al asunto.

_—_Debe ser por las pasadas noches _—_le dijo la mujer, aduciendo a la luna llena _—__, _pero mejor te reviso y descartamos posibilidades _—_le dijo mientras se iba a buscar las cosas para hacerle los exámenes.

_—_Déjame aquí, Lucius _—_le dijo a su novio, el cual no le quitaba los ojos de encima _—_además, debes seguir con las rondas _—_le argumentó, al ver que el rubio no movía ni una pestaña.

_—_Mejor te espero y vamos juntos _—_le dijo seriamente, mientras se sentaba en la camilla que estaba al lado.

_—_Bien _—_dijo la mujer que venía llegando, percatándose de que, obviamente, el rubio no se iría de allí _—__. _Primero toma esta poción regenerarte _—_le dijo extendiéndole un vial, para que el chico recuperara sus fuerzas.

_—_Esto es asqueroso _—_dijo el menor, luego de tomar el contenido del vial _—__. _Listo _—_le entregó el envase vacío.

_—_Ahora acuéstate y déjame examinarte _—_le dijo al momento de pasar su barita por el cuerpo del menor _—_no veo nada malo en ti _—_le dijo pasando por el corazón _—_no, tampoco problemas cardiacos _—_siguió bajando hasta el estomago _—_nada, tampoco problemas pulmonares e intestinales… _—_de repente se quedó callada y los menores juraron que se había puesto blanca _—_he… _—_se había quedado sin palabras. De repente se puso de pie empezó a caminar por delante de la camilla mientras mantenía una expresión preocupada y trataba de pensar.

Lucius se puso de pie y se acercó a Remus el cual tenía una expresión de terror, muy similar a la que tenía cuando comenzaban sus transformaciones.

_—_ ¿Que le pasa a Remus, madame? _—_Preguntó el rubio, sin perder su porte a aristocrático.

_— ¿_Cómo son tan irresponsables? _—_Dijo la mujer en tono muy molesto, mientras ponía sus brazos el su cintura y se paraba frente a los jóvenes _—__L_o entiendo de Remus, que lo que ha aprendido de la licantropía, lo ha aprendido aquí en Hogwarts, pero tú, Lucius… _—_dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza _—_se muy bien que a los jóvenes de alta alcurnia, los educan desde muy temprana edad en todo lo que son las criaturas oscuras _—_se detuvo al ver la expresión de tristeza que puso Remus y la cara de enfado que puso Lucius _—_¡Por Merlín, no me pongan esas caras! _—_Les reprochó bastante molesta _—_Lo que quiero decir es que deberías saber de la fertilidad de las criaturas y las consecuencias que trae tener sexo sin protección _—_les afirmo, mucho mas molesta que en el principio.

Los dos estaban mas que impresionados. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que es lo que quería dar a entender la enfermera… Remus estaba embarazado.

El oji miel se levantó de la camilla y sin mirar a nadie salió del lugar en dirección a su habitación.

Lucius ni siquiera se percató de la salida de su pareja. Se quedó parado en su lugar sin moverse de su puesto.

Madame Pomfrey, al percibir del estado de shock en el que quedaron ambos alumnos, salió del lugar dejando al rubio solo con su meditación.

Remus llegó a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama. Todavía no procesaba bien lo que había dicho la enfermera y fue así como lo encontraron sus amigos.

_— ¿_Moony?_ —_Preguntó James, al ver el estado catatónico en el que se encontraba el lobito.

_—_ ¿Qué te pasó, Moony? _—_Le preguntó Sirius, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Remus miró a sus amigos y dejó salir el aire, mientras cerraba los ojos.

_—_Voy a tener un bebé _—_les dijo de repente, dejando a los otros dos mas blanco que un papel. Hasta que finalmente terminaron de dar crédito a lo que dijo Remus.

_—_ ¡¿Qué? _—_Dijeron los dos. Parándose frente al castaño que los miro fijamente.

_—_ ¿Cómo que esperas un bebé? _—_Le dijo Sirius.

_—_Eso dijo madame Pomfrey _—_les dijo muy calmado, lo que significaba que aun no entendía muy bien lo que le habían comunicado.

_—_ ¡Genial! _—_Dijeron ambos luego de unos minutos. Logrando que Remus se pusiera de pie y los mirara con enfado.

_—_ ¡¿Cómo que genial? _—_Les gritó, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban de estudiantes _—_ ¡¿Es que no entendieron lo que les dije? _—_Los otros dos dieron un paso atrás _—_ ¡Estoy embarazado! _—_Les volvió a gritar.

_—_Calma, Moony _—_le dijo Sirius, mientras pasaba el brazo por uno de sus hombros y James lo pasaba por el otro lado.

_—_Acaso no es lo que querían… si mal no recuerdo me habías dicho que Malfoy y tú a habían dicho que querían tener un bebé _—_le dijo James.

_—_Sí, es verdad, pero no ahora, James. Sólo tengo 17 años y si lo pensamos, fue para un futuro y de preferencia uno más lejano _—_dijo empezando a bajar la voz.

_—_Pero esto también te puede ayudar con lo de poseer a tu serpiente _—_le dijo Sirius con un tono sugerente.

_—_Explícate _—_le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

_—_Fácil, mi amigo. Los licántropos deben cuidar a su cría por los primeros cuatro meses y eso es en todos los aspectos _—_le comenzó a decir Sirius, pero luego lo continuo James.

_—_Eso quiere decir que durante ese tiempo, nada, absolutamente nada, puede entrar en tu cuerpo _—_término de afirmar.

Remus sonrió por primera vez en esa noche. Tal parecía que tener un bebé traería más de una ventaja.

Mientras tanto, en uno de los pasillos del colegio. Uno que se dirigía al despacho del director Dumbledore. Un moreno de ojos verdes caminaba tranquilamente, mientras sujetaba en sus manos la carta que hace poco había recibido. Esa en la que le informaban que era aceptado como aprendiz de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.


	4. Chapter 4

**La venganza del neko**

**Resumen**: Los merodeadores tienen un plan para que Lucius Malfoy de su brazo a torcer…

**En respuesta a un desafió de Anime Apocalipto Girl…**

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes**: James Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Remus J Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Tom Ryddle/Voldemort.

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **4**/**16

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**4º Capítulo**

Ya eran las 8:00 de mañana y los merodeadores estaban despiertos y cubriendo las ultimas partes de su "brillante" plan.

Era día sábado, así que no tendrían muchos problemas para hacer lo que tenían planeado.

Sirius decidió salir a dar una vuelta de reconocimiento, así que dejó a Remus y a James en la habitación preparando las últimas cosas.

Se encaminó al gran comedor, para ver si el rubio maldito ya había llegado junto a su sombra eterna.

Se fijó que sólo estaba Snape, por lo que, no viendo a más personas alrededor se acercó al moreno.

_—_ ¿Ya te dijo el rubio maldito lo que le hizo a Remus? _—_Le preguntó con un tono casual, para que se notara que no pretendía iniciar una discusión.

Severus elevó la mirada y vio que era Black quien le hablaba.

Sirius hizo uso de todo su auto control para no saltarle encima. Y es que le encantaba ver la expresión de Snape en las mañanas. Normalmente para la tarde, el cabello del moreno se veía grasiento por los vapores de las pociones que tanto amaba, pero en las mañana era completamente diferente, su cabello se veía hermoso y brillante, su piel pálida que invitaba a ser tocada. Oh si, Severus Snape era terriblemente atrayente para Sirius Black, pero sólo tenia un defecto, era un Sly.

_—_Sí _—_dijo bajando la mirada nuevamente _—__, _pero no ha reaccionado desde entonces _—_le dijo en tono cansando mientras negaba con la cabeza.

_—_Bien _—_mientras se daba vuelta y se alejaba. No era que no le gustara estar cerca de él, pero mejor lejos, así no existía la posibilidad de querer tirársele encima y de echo tirárselo.

Llegó a la habitación y vio a James sentado en la cama, pero ni rastros de Remus.

_—_Esta en el baño _—_le dijo adivinando sus pensamientos _—__. _Les vinieron unas terribles ganas de vomitar, cuando estaba analizando la poción que nos pidió el profesor para la clase que sigue.

_—_Entonces dejémoslo aquí y nosotros vamos a la guarida de las serpientes.

_—_Bien, pero creo que seria bueno que le avisáramos para que no se preocupe.

Sirius se dirigió a la puerta y golpeó una vez para luego abrir y encontrar a Remus abrazado del baño, mientras devolvía todo lo que había consumido la noche anterior.

_—_ ¿Estas bien, Moony? _—_Le preguntó mientras se acercaba junto a James.

_—_Sí, no se preocupen.

Los chicos vieron el rostro pálido del menor y prefirieron llevarlo a la cama, era mejor que dejarlo retirado en el baño.

_—_Moony. Te tendrás que quedar aquí, mientras nosotros vamos a cumplir tu sueño dorado _—_le dijo moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo y sacando a James de la habitación.

Caminaron por los pasillos del colegio, en dirección al gran comedor. A estas alturas el rubio ya debería de haber terminado su desayuno.

James tomó entre sus manos el mapa del merodeador y lo abrió, mientras se escondía tras una de las estatuas que estaba a la vuelta de un pasillo.

_—_Bien _—_dijo al ver que el rubio se acercaba al pasillo que estaba tras ellos _—__. Estará_ a la vuelta en unos quince segundos _—_le informó a Sirius y ambos se escondieron mas tras la estatua.

Por el pasillo venía doblando el rubio, listo para ir a hablar con su amadísimo lobito.

Sirius y James vieron cuando los pasó de largo y se dirigía al otro lado del pasillo. Lo mejor era mandarle el hechizo mientras este se encontrara de espalda.

_—_Bien, James, estamos listos _—_le dijo mientras chocaban sus varitas en forma cómplice.

_—_ ¿Quién lo lanzara? _—L_e pregunto el castaño.

_—_Pues yo, obviamente _—_le dijo mientras se volteaba y apuntaba al rubio _—__Feles incólume __—_recitó, al momento que un rayo de color violeta se dirigía contra Malfoy.

El rayo seguía su trayecto, pero alguien se cruzó en su camino e impacto a otra persona.

Severus Snape recibió el ataque por la espalda y fue lanzado lejos, pero antes de chocar contra la muralla, fue atajado por un moreno de ojos verdes que justo vio cuando atacaban al moreno.

Lucius se dio vuelta y corrió donde su amigo.

Sirius al ver que no le había atinado volvió a lanzar el hechizo, que esta vez si cayó en su destinatario.

Malfoy cayó al suelo, producto del ataque y los chicos tuvieron la intención de arrancarse.

Sirius salió corriendo y James salió tras él, pero antes de poder ir más lejos una mano lo sujetó por el codo.

_—_Quieto ahí _—_le dijo una voz grave que lo hizo voltear al instante.

La persona que lo había detenido era un hombre de unos 30 años mas o menos, tenía la tez clara y el cabello negro, pero lo que mas lo impacto fueron esos increíbles ojos color jade.

_—_Suélteme, por favor _—_le pidió débilmente, por extraño que pareciera, su voz no salía tan nítida como de costumbre.

_—_No _—_le dijo fuertemente, mientras lo guiaba donde estaban los otros dos _—__. _Quiero saber, que fue lo que le hicieron a estos chicos _—_le exigió con voz grave.

_—_No se a que se refiere _—_le dijo haciéndose el loco.

_—_Se perfectamente que tú y tu amigo lo hicieron, así que me dirás ahora mismo que fue _—_le exigió, sin soltarlo aun.

_—_Yo no fui _—_le dijo seguro de su mentira _—__. _Además ni se quien es para estar exigiéndome nada _—_le retó.

_—_Bien, pues desde hoy, el aprendiz del profesor de DCAO, así que por lo mismo, tu superior _—_James abrió la boca impactado _—__. _Puedes llamarme Profesor Riddle, Tom Riddle.


	5. Chapter 5

**La venganza del neko**

**Resumen**: Los merodeadores tienen un plan para que Lucius Malfoy de su brazo a torcer…

**En respuesta a un desafió de Anime Apocalipto Girl…**

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes**: James Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Remus J Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Tom Ryddle/Voldemort.

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **5**/**16

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**5º Capítulo**

James entró a su recámara con la expresión mas extraña que alguna vez hubieran visto sus amigos.

Había hablado con el "Profesor Ryddle" y le había sacado la verdad a la fuerza, bueno no precisamente a la fuerza, pero si terminó envolviéndole hasta sacarle verdad por mentira, fue así que se dio cuenta que el hombre era un as en el arte de engatusar y por ende, una serpiente.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Fácil, estaba embobado por la apariencia del tipo.

Alto, de tez clara, cabello negro y rizado, pero corto y ordenado, y unos ojos, valla que ojazos tenía, de un color verde jade que envidiaría cualquier coleccionista de joyas.

El problema ahora era que el tipo en cuestión era un tanto mas grande que él, bueno bastante mas grande que el, pero a sus 34 años, el tipo era un bom-bom.

_—_ ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto, Prongs? _—_Le preguntó Sirius.

_—_ ¿Te pasó algo? _—_Preguntó preocupado, el miembro peludo del equipo. Ya que la cara de su amigo dejaba bastante que desear.

_—_ ¿He? _—_Dijo mirando a los otros dos, dándose cuenta que estaba en su habitación, ni siquiera sabía como había llegado allí.

_—__Ah v_er, James, siéntate y cuéntame que demonios te pasó, para que tuvieras esa cara _—_le pidió Remus, mientras se corría para que se sentara junto a él en la cama.

_—_Nos descubrieron _—_sintió el gemido de los otros dos jóvenes _—_calma, hasta el momento no nos va a delatar, por lo menos, no hasta que le diga como revertir el hechizo.

_—_ ¿No le dijiste como, cierto? _—_Preguntó Sirius, mientras se sentaba junto a los otros dos.

_—_No, no me atreví _—_se movió incomodo en su puesto, por alguna razón, que hasta ahora no llegaba a entender, le había dado vergüenza decirle al profesor Ryddle, que debían perder su virginidad para que el hechizo se revirtiera.

_—_Ok, ¿Quién nos descubrió? _—_Preguntó Sirius, pensando las posibilidades de sobornar a quien estuviera en medio de sus planes.

_—_ El aprendiz de Galatea Merrythought.

_—_ ¿Va a ser profesor de DCAO? _—_Preguntó Remus, más nervioso ahora que antes de la noticia.

_—_Al parecer sí, lo peor es que me sacó la verdad a base de engaños.

_—_ ¿Cómo que engaños? _—_Preguntó Sirius, pero después de analizar la situación, sólo había cierto tipo de personas que podían engañar a Prong de manera tan fatal. Una persona astuta, inteligente y fría _—_Oh no, es una serpiente _—_se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama.

_—_Sí, es un Slytherin y creo que el peor de todos _—_se dejó caer junto a su amigo.

Remus los veía y si bien estaba preocupado por lo que podrían pasar los chicos ahora que su secreto estaba en manos de un profesor, no podía evitar estar más preocupado por su pareja. Por lo que se puso de pie y se dirigió a la entrada de la habitación.

_—_ ¿A dónde vas, Moony? _—_Le preguntó Sirius, mientras se volvía a sentar, seguido por James.

_—_Voy a ver a Luc, me preocupa el que le haya pasado algo más _—_dijo caminando a la puerta.

_—_Espérame, Moony _—_le dijo Sirius, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia su amigo.

_—_ ¿Me vas a acompañar? _—_Le preguntó alzando una ceja _—_Ya, ¿Qué más hicieron que no me dijeron? _—_Les dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándolos fríamente.

_—_Bueno, nosotros _—_James se removía incomodo en su puesto _—_por error también hechizamos a Snape _—d_ijo de golpe.

_— ¡_¿Qué? _—_Dijo el lobito, un tanto alterado por la revelación, se giró a ver a su amigo de cabello negro y lo enfrentó de golpe _—_ ¿No se supone que Severus te atraía? ¿Por qué lo hechizaste? _—L_e señaló molesto, pero de repente una descabellada idea paso por su cabeza _—_Oh no, Sirius Black, no te aprovecharas de esta situación para tirártelo.

De más esta decir, que los colores se le subieron al rostro al moreno.

_—_Claro que no, Moony _—_le dijo casi atragantándose _—__, _sólo fue un error, no soy tan pervertido.

Los otros dos merodeadores alzaron una ceja ante las declaraciones del oji azul.

_—_No nos mientas, Sirius, ¿Cuantas veces dijiste que no soportabas las miradas lujuriosas que le lanzaban algunas serpientes al trasero de Snivellus? _—L_o atacó James.

_—_Es cierto, además muchas mañanas haz despertado caliente por sueños húmedos con Severus.

_—_ ¡Remus, no te metas en esos lindes! _—_Le dijo el moreno contrariado _—_Además tampoco es como si ustedes no hubiesen despertado en las mismas condiciones de vez en cuando _—_afirmó tajante.

_—_Es verdad, pero yo tengo una pareja para que me calme las hormonas _—_dijo Remus.

_—_Además es tu culpa, por no declararte y listo _—_dijo James _—_estoy seguro que no te tendrías que esforzar tanto como para que te aceptara _—_relajadamente se dejó caer en la cama de Remus, mientras los otros dos seguían de pie.

_—_Bien, me rindo contigo, Padfoot _—_le dijo Remus _—_si me vas a acompañar, trata de no hacer demasiado escándalo _—_salió de la habitación, seguido del moreno.

James se quedó meditando la situación y lo que había vivido en tan poco tiempo.

_—_Tom Ryddle _—_el nombre de su nuevo profesor, salió casi como miel de sus labios _—__ ¡R_ayos! _—_se cubrió el rostro con la almohada y ahogó un grito de frustración _—__E_s tu profesor, James, no te puede gustar _—_se dijo auto convenciéndose, o mas bien tratando de hacerlo.

En los pasillos del colegio no había nadie, sólo un par de adolescentes que se encaminaban a la enfermería del castillo, para ver si los chicos que habían hechizado, se encontraban bien.

Llegaron al lugar y Remus se acercó rápidamente a la camilla en que descansaba su amor, se sorprendió al tratar de evitar el ¿Gemido? Que quiso salir de entre sus labios, al ver la apariencia dulce que tenia su pareja.

Sirius se acercó a la camilla en donde descansaba su morena obsesión. Se quedó estático ante lo que vio. El hechizo había salido mejor de lo que esperaba.

Severus se encontraba con la luz de la luna iluminando su rostro, su tez pálida, sin perder sus características propias, pero realzándolas de manera majestuosa. Además de las adorables orejitas que se salían por entre sus cabellos negro. Wow, era más irresistible de lo que en sus pervertidos sueños llegaba a imaginas.

Remus admiraba las mismas características en su pareja. Oh sí, como disfrutaría su lobo interno, al poseer a tal hermoso hombre.


	6. Chapter 6

**La venganza del neko**

**Resumen**: Los merodeadores tienen un plan para que Lucius Malfoy de su brazo a torcer…

**En respuesta a un desafió de Anime Apocalipto Girl…**

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes**: James Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Remus J Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Tom Ryddle/Voldemort.

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **6/16

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**6º Capítulo**

_—_Sirius, esto se supone que es lo que debería haber pasado ¿No? _—_Preguntó con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Lucius y de vez en cuando acariciaba sus orejitas.

_—_Bueno, yo creo que sí _—_dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima al morenito, que inocentemente dormía sin ser conciente de los lujuriosos deseos que empezaban a recorrer la cabeza de Sirius Black, al verlo tendido en la camilla con el cabello revuelto y los labios a medio cerrar.

No fueron concientes de la sombra que los espiaba, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Remus se dio vuelta enseguida, su lobo interno le gritaba que corriera para proteger a la criatura que habitaba en su vientre, ya que las energías de magia oscura eran demasiado poderosas.

El lobito se giró rápidamente e instintivamente cubrió su vientre con sus manos. Frente a él se encontraba el hombre que había descubierto a James en plena huida luego de haber hechizado a su pareja.

Tom se dio cuenta de la actitud que había tomado el joven que estaba frente a él, por lo que se imaginó que debía ser Remus Lupin. El director Dumbledore ya le había hablado de su problema y seguramente los instintos del lobo habían detectado su magia oscura. Obviamente un excelente espécimen que podría reclutar para sus fines oscuros.

_—_ ¿Qué hacen aquí, jóvenes? _—_Dijo con voz fuerte y autoritaria.

Sirius recién fue consiente de la otra presencia, sin haberse percatado de la batalla interna en la que se encontraba su lobuno amigo y las magia oscura que despedía el otro sujeto.

_—_Sólo vengo a ver a mi pareja _—_dijo Remus con el ceño fruncido sin bajar en ningún momento sus defensas _ ¿Por qué este sujeto altera tanto a mi lobo interno?_ Se preguntaba nervioso y acercándose más a su pareja.

_—_No deberían estar a estas horas fuera de sus salas comunes _—_les dijo acercándose y luego dejó de mirar al castaño para enfocarse en el otro chico en la habitación _—__. _Usted es quien estaba con James Potter al momento de que ellos dos recibieron el ataque _—_no le preguntó, se lo lanzó a la cara.

Sirius se removió incomodo en su posición.

_—_Bien, sólo era una jugarreta, en ningún momento tuvimos la intención de dañarlos _—_le dijo revolviendo sus manos. El tipo era ciertamente intimidante y ya se había dado cuenta que debía ser el profesor nuevo del que les habló Prong.

Remus llegó a la misma conclusión por lo que se relajó un poco, de todas maneras al ser aprendiz de DCAO era obvio que supiera mucho de magia oscura, pero en ningún momento quitó las manos de su vientre.

_—_Será mejor que me diga en este instante como revertir el hechizo _—_les exigió con autoridad, pero alzó la ceja al ver como los dos se ponían completamente rojos y bajaban la cabeza. _—__. _Estoy esperando _—_dijo aguantando las ganas de gritarles para que le respondieran.

_—_Bueno, pues yo… _—_Remus estaba mas que abochornado _¿Cómo le dices a tu profesor que hechizaste a tu pareja paras poder tomarlo sexualmente?_ _—__. _Señor nosotros… _—_miró a su amigo buscando ayuda.

_—_Los hechizos se desvanecerán cuando tengan sexo _—_le soltó Sirius. No había en Hogwarts una persona con una lengua mas suelta que el moreno.

Tom miró a los adolescentes pidiendo paciencia.

¿Cómo los mocosos podían ser tan estúpidamente hormonales?

_—_Bien, entonces ustedes se lo informaran a los esos dos y luego, junto a Potter tendrán un castigo a la altura de sus comportamientos _—_les dijo dando vuelta mientras negaba con la cabeza y salía del lugar.

_—_ ¿Crees que se haya molestado? _—P_reguntó Sirius, mas Remus no le respondió.

El licántropo se quedó mirando por donde su profesor de pociones se había marchado sintiendo como su lobo interno se iba tranquilizado poco a poco.

Un gemido en la cama de su pareja lo hizo volver a la realidad. Vio como Lucius abría lentamente los ojos. De repente sintió como el miedo se apoderaba de él ¿Y si Lucius lo despreciaba por lo que había hecho? No sabía como decirle a su amor que lo hechizó para poder tomarlo.

_—_ ¿Remus? _—_Preguntó el rubio y vio como los ojos castañitos de su pareja comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas _—_ ¿Qué pasa? _—_Le preguntó incorporándose en la camilla y estirando las manos para atraer a su pareja.

_—_ ¡Oh, Luc, lo siento tanto! _—_Le dijo tirándose contra el pecho del rubio.

Lucius era un ser de mucha inteligencia y ver a su pareja en ese estado lo hizo recapitular el por que se encontraba en la enfermería.

_—_ ¿Qué hiciste, lobito? _—_Le preguntó con tono suave acariciando la espalda del menor que convulsionaba por el llanto.

Remus no contestó y sintió como un gemido traía a la conciencia a su amigo que se encontraba en la otra camilla. Miró al frente y vio a Black mirando a Severus de manera ¿Hambrienta? Bien algo raro estaba pasando ahí y sus respuestas llegaron cuando vio que el moreno se sentaba luego de haber reaccionado ¿Severus tenía orejas de gato? Vio que Sev estaba muy lindo con esas orejitas y de repente todo llegó como un golpe a su conciencia.

_—_Remus, dime por favor que no me encuentro en las mismas condiciones que Severus _—_le dijo con tono serio y llamando la atención de los demás.

Lucius no necesitó escuchar la respuesta de su pareja. La cara de Severus le daba la respuesta clara a su pregunta.

_—_Lucius ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? _—_Preguntó el moreno.

Lucius suspiró y separó a su pareja de su pecho para verlo a la cara.

_—_Lo lamento _—_dijo el castaño, con un tono altamente arrepentido.

_—_Asumo que fue idea de Black y Potter así que no te juzgaré por el momento, ahora lo que quiero es saber como me las quito _—_le dijo serio mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Remus no respondió, sólo bajo la cabeza.

_—_Black ¿Qué demonio nos hicieron y cómo lo quitamos? _—_Le preguntó Severus y Sirius sólo suspiro.

Consiente que probablemente el moreno no lo querría tener cerca, se alejó un poco para no ser maldecido… tan luego.

_—_En realidad tu accidente fue eso, un accidente _—_le dijo tranquilamente _—__. _Se supone que el hechizo lo hicimos contra Malfoy, pero tú te atravesaste y te dio a ti también.

_—_Bien, eso me lo imaginaba, siguen _—_dijo Lucius más serio que antes.

_—I_nventamos un hechizo para que te salieran orejas y cola…

_—_ ¡Cola! _—_Dijeron los dos parándose de las camillas y comprobando que efectivamente tenían orejas y colas de gato _—_ ¡Estas muerto, Black! _—_dijeron más que molestos.

_—_Dime ahora mismo el contra hechizo _—_le exigió Severus.

_—_Sexo _—_dijo de golpe, logrando que los otros dos lo miraran con los ojos abiertos.

_—_Estas más que enfermo _—_le dijo Severus, molesto por lo hormonalmente influenciado que estaba Black.

_—_Bien, lobito _—_le dijo Lucius a su pareja _—__, _tú me metiste en esto así que tú me ayudaras.

_—_No creo que te agrade la manera, Malfoy _—d_ijo Sirius con pose altanera _—p_ara quitar el hechizo tienes que ser desvirgado, no ser tú el que penetre.

Los dos afectados se quedaron callados por unos minutos hasta que la verdad fue revelada a sus ojos.

_—_ ¡Oh no, claro que no! _—L_e dijo el rubio a su pareja _—_Sabes perfectamente que… _—_se calló al recordar que Black estaba presente.

_—_Un momento _—_dijo Severus _—_ ¿Quieres decir que tengo que dejar que me cojan para que se me quiten estas cosas? _—P_reguntó tocando sus orejas, sin ser conciente de lo erótico que se veía a los ojos de Sirius.

_—_Bien, sí _—_dijo con una sonrisa culpable.

_—_Remus _—_llamó a su pareja, pero el lobito no levantó la mirada _—__. N_o puedo creerlo, me desilusionas, Rem _—_le dijo invocando un gorro el cual se calzó a la cabeza y se puso su capa que estaba a los pies de la camilla, dirigiéndose a la puerta, seguido por Severus que estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Remus se quedó en la enfermería con la cabeza gacha y con tremendas ganas de llorar.

Sirius se sentía mal por Moony, pero ya encontraría la manera de ayudar a su amigo para que la serpiente rubia no siguiera molesto con él.


	7. Chapter 7

**La venganza del neko**

**Resumen**: Los merodeadores tienen un plan para que Lucius Malfoy de su brazo a torcer…

**En respuesta a un desafió de Anime Apocalipto Girl…**

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes**: James Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Remus J Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Tom Ryddle/Voldemort.

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **7/16

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**7º Capítulo**

Pasaron dos días en que Remus no pudo hablar con su pareja.

Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape se habían encerrado en su habitación, sin dejar que absolutamente nadie entrara en su habitación.

_—_Creo que deberíamos salir, Lucius _—_le dijo Severus tratando de ajustar el gorro de hilo negro que tenía para ocultar sus orejas peludas.

_—_No pienso salir de aquí, hasta que Remus me diga que fue lo que exactamente hicieron para hechizarnos y crear un contra hechizo.

El rubio estaba sentado en un sitial, mientras leía un tomo de "_Artes oscuras"_

_—_El problema es que si no sales de aquí, él nunca sabrá que quieres.

_—_Bueno entonces tú me podrías hacer el favor de ir por él _—_le dijo como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

_—_Claro, ¿Por que no también me hechizas de una y así no espero el ataque de los merodeadores?

_—_Oh, pero es que haz olvidado un pequeño detalle, mi amigo _—_vio como Severus enarcaba una ceja _—__. _Si no recuerdas, traes a uno de los merodeadores como "perro" tras de ti.

Lucius apreció, con entera satisfacción, como el joven moreno frente a el pasaba por todas y cada una de las tonalidades del arco iris.

_—_No es verdad.

_—_Si tú lo dices, pero no creo que tu hechizo sea tan, tan accidentado.

_—_No creo que Black este tan enfermo como para… _—_se lo pensó bien y la verdad le cayó como balde de agua fría _—__. _Bien, puede que sea verdad, pero eso no quiere decir que yo aceptare tan a la ligera sus avances.

_—_ ¿Avances? _—_Preguntó divertido _—_ ¿Qué clase de avances, Severus?

_—_Nada que te importe.

Salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo para que el rubio notara su fuerte sonrojo y es que se le había escapado eso de los avances.

Hace unas horas había recibido unas flores por parte de Black con una nota donde le pedía perdón por haberlo puesto en esa situación.

Obviamente las flores fueron a dar a la basura, no así la nota, que guardo meticulosamente entre sus cosas.

Severus se encaminó a la torre de Gryffindor, mejor ayudar a su amigo con eso, quizás y encontraban el contra hechizo y podía liberarse el también.

_—_ ¿Qué buscas aquí? _—_Preguntó una voz demasiado cerca para su gusto.

Severus se dio vuelta para fijarse en el tipo que estaba tras él. No le sorprendió encontrarse con un Gry de séptimo que lo tenía entre ceja y ceja.

_—_Sólo busco a Lupin, así que no te metas.

_—_Wow, no te pongas así _—_le dijo acercándose _—_ ¿Cuándo vas a aceptarme una cita?

_—_Cuando el hades se congele, Clapton.

Dijo un "gruñido" a la espalda de Severus. Para todo asombro fue precisamente Sirius Black, el que le _ladró_ al tipo que trataba de ligar con él.

_—_ ¿Qué te metes Black? ¿Intereses compartidos? _—_Lo retó con la mirada.

_—_Quizás _—_le dijo manteniendo la mirada.

Severus sólo rodó los ojos y se dio vuelta dándole la espalda a Clapton.

_—_Vengo por Lupin ¿Lo puedes llamar?

_—_No es necesario, ya estoy aquí.

Remus veía la interacción con mucha diversión, al igual que James que pensaba que Sirius tenía grandes problemas _y después niega que le guste_.

Hace sólo unos minutos los merodeadores habían decidido salir a dar una vuelta y ahora que venían de regreso, pudieron ver como Severus iba en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor. Vieron como Clapton se acercaba a él y de repente Sirius apresuró el paso para llegar a tiempo y cortar el coqueteo del mayor.

_—_ ¿Para que me necesitas, Severus?

_—_Lucius quiere hablar contigo, pero se niega a salir de la habitación.

Remus se removió incomodo.

_—_No se si sea bueno que valla.

_—_ ¡¿Tú no te vas? _—P_reguntó Sirius de repente, llamando la atención de los demás. Obviamente el encuestado era Clapton.

_—_No veo que le moleste a nadie más.

_—_A mi me molestas _—_dijo Severus.

_—_Ya oíste. Vuela.

Severus tuvo la intención de sonreír, pero se limitó a seguir su conversación con Remus, que si sonreía abiertamente.

El aludido se fue, pero no sin mandarle una extrañada mirada al trasero de Severus, menos mal que mal interpretó el asunto, por que vio el movimiento de la cola, pero al estar cubierto por la capa y Sirius estaba tan pegado a él, pensó que le estaba corriendo mano.

_—_ ¿Por qué dijiste que es mejor que no vayas? Por que Lucius esta iracundo y lo mejor es que… _—_se paró al sentir una sensación rara _—_ ¡Quita tu mano! _—_Chilló al apartarse de Sirius, que mantenía una mirada de pervertido, reconocible desde metros de distancia.

_—_Sólo quería saber como se sentía tu cola _—_dijo como si nada.

_—_Maldito pervertido _—_dijo el moreno entre dientes y es que había sentido todo lo que hacía el moreno y no fue sólo un tacto, se había extendido por mucho y había subido hasta su trasero.

_—_Sirius, deja en paz a Severus _—_lo regañó Remus _—__. _Bien y sobre lo que preguntaste, bueno la luna llena es en unos días y digamos que mi lobo interno esta algo inquieto.

_—_En resumen te le tiraras al rubiales encima, si lo vez ahora.

_—_De hecho sí, James. No me creo capas de contenerme.

_—_Bueno, eso hay que comprobarlo _—_le dijo Severus agarrándolo del brazo y llevándolo en dirección a la mazmorra.

_—_ ¿Y? _—_Preguntó el de anteojos, meneando las cejas.

_—_La gloria, hermano _—_dijo sobando sus manos _—_ ¡Decidido! _—_Dijo entrando en la torre _—__D_e que me lo quedo, me lo quedo _—y_ cuando Sirius Black se proponía algo, no había quien se lo quitara de la cabeza.


	8. Chapter 8

**La venganza del neko**

**Resumen**: Los merodeadores tienen un plan para que Lucius Malfoy de su brazo a torcer…

**En respuesta a un desafió de Anime Apocalipto Girl…**

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes**: James Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Remus J Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Tom Ryddle/Voldemort.

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **8/16

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**8º Capítulo**

Remus entró sigiloso en el área de las serpientes. Nada que le incomodara o que lo incomodaran, ya que al ser pareja de Lucius Malfoy los Slytherin tenían terriblemente prohibido mirarlo de mala manera, que decir de llegar a tocarle sólo uno de sus castaños cabellos. Por que se arriesgaban a que el heredero de los Malfoy los maldijera hasta la muerte.

Severus se encontraba en una situación extraña. Tenía certeza de que atraía de alguna manera a Sirius, pero el historial de amoríos que tenía el león, lo hacía dudar sobre dejarlo avanzar o no. No estaba dispuesto a sufrir las consecuencias de una relación rota por la infidelidad de su pareja.

Llegaron rápidamente a la habitación de Lucius y cuando Remus cruzó el umbral de la puerta, pudo estar seguro que tendría que usar muchísima fuerza de voluntad para no tirarse encima del rubio, arrancarle la ropa a tirones y arrojarlo a la cama para luego tomarlo de una y mil maneras hasta que su lobo interno estuviera completamente satisfecho.

Lucius acababa de salir de la puerta que conducía al baño y al parecer acababa de tomar una ducha, por que traía el cabello mojado con unas cuantas gotas bajando por su pecho firme y solo estaba cubierto por una toalla amarada en las caderas. Obviamente una visión _terriblemente _erótica.

Severus al notar el estado en que había quedado Remus lo agarró del brazo y lo sacó de la habitación. Luego cerró la puerta y se dio vuelta para mirara a Lucius que tenía una ceja alzada.

_—_ ¿Qué?

_—_ ¿Para qué lo sacaste y lo dejaste afuera y solo?

_—_Por que eres un idiota, Lucius _—_vio que el entrecejo del rubio se arrugaba _—__. Me_ pediste que trajera a Lupin y cuando llegamos te encontramos en esta situación ¿Qué pretendes provocándolo así?

_—_Sólo le estaba dando una lección.

_—_Claro _—d_ijo desviando la mirada con cansancio _—__ ¿Y_ tenías que hacerlo justamente a unos días de la luna llena?

Lucius puso una mano en su barbilla y meditó un segundo la situación.

_—_Bien _—_dijo resignado _—__, _creo que no fue la mejor idea, pero estoy seguro que conseguí mi objetivo.

_—_ ¿Cuál? ¿Seguir revolucionando las hormonas de tu embarazada pareja? _—_Se dejó caer en la cama, mientras el rubio se vestía _—_Lucius, Lupin no quería venir por que su lobo interno lo sigue molestando con eso de tomarte y no quería presionarte. Creo que lo mejor sería que no lo presionaras tú tampoco.

_—_Sí, pero es su culpa por hacerle tanto caso a ese lobo.

_—_ ¿No te estas escuchando, cierto? _—_Le dijo poniéndose de pie, al ver que su amigo estaba listo _— _Él no se controla, no puede hacerlo y ahora con las hormonas en exceso por su estado estará peor.

Remus estaba esperando afuera de la habitación e inconscientemente rememoraba una y otra vez la imagen de Lucius. Sabía que su novio tenía ese cuerpo, pero quizás a causa de sus hormonas, lo veía más espectacular, más delicioso, más follable.

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta y de ella salió Severus que dejó pasar a Remus y luego se fue a la biblioteca, mas para dejarlos solos que otra cosa.

Remus estaba parada junto a la entrada y mantenía su mirada baja. Aun se sentía mal por lo que había ello a su pareja.

Lucius estaba sentado en uno de los sitiales que tenia cerca de su cama y desde ahí veía la figura de su amor, que a leguas se notaba arrepentido. No podía hacerle esto, se sentía mal por él también.

_—_Remus.

La lobito escuchó como lo llamaba su pareja y levantó la mirada. Pudo ver como le hacía señas para que se acercara y sonrió haciéndolo. Cuando estuvo sólo a unos pasos, Lucius lo jaló para dejarlo sentado en su regazo. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombre de su amor y sintió como le acariciaba la espalda.

_—_Realmente lo lamento, Lucius.

_—_Lo sé, pero necesitamos saber ahora como me quitaras esto _—_dijo apuntando a sus orejas que se seguían moviendo.

A Remus se le ocurrió algo y se levantó tendiéndole la mano a su pareja para que la tomara y lo llevó hasta la cama.

Lucius mandó a su pareja una mirada que le dejaba claro que no hiciera nada raro.

_—_Vamos, Luc, sólo acuéstate _—_le dijo haciéndolo caer de espaldas y subiéndose sobre él quedando sentado sobre sus piernas. Descendió poco a poco para besarlo en los labios _—__. Sé_ que estas molesto de todas maneras, pero te juro que encontraré una manera de quitarte esto.

Lucius sentía como el muchacho sentado sobre él lo besaba ansiosamente al mismo tiempo en que jugaba con sus orejas. Era realmente relajante.

Remus se mecía lentamente sobre él. Quizás se tendría que esforzar más para convencerlo que se dejara tomar, pero mientras, lograría que su amorcito lo perdonara completamente. Sabía que no podía dejar que lo penetrara, por el bebé en su vientre, pero una buena estimulación con la ropa puesta sería satisfactorio, por el momento.

James se pasó toda la tarde esperando a sus amigos, pero ninguno apareció. Sabía que Remus estaba en la habitación de la serpiente ponzoñosa de Malfoy, pero de Sirius sólo tenía una idea de donde se podría encontrar. Seguramente estaría buscando a su nueva presa.

Remus y él sabían que Sirius llevaba un buen tiempo enamorado de Severus. Por que por mucho que Sirius decía que sólo _lo atraía_, ellos tenían demasiado claro que estaba enamorado de él. Por lo mismo siempre era el eje principal de sus conversaciones. No había un día que no lo nombrara por lo menos cinco veces. Aunque fueran criticas, estas normalmente llegaban luego de ver que alguien se acercara al Sly. Sean con buenas o malas intenciones, Severus Snape ERA quien guiaba la vida de Sirius Black, aunque este lo negara.

Decidió salir un rato para distraerse, no quería seguir meditando en la vida amorosa de sus amigos.

Salió de la torre de Gryffindor y se dirigió a la salida que daba al sauce boxeador. Le resultaba relajante ver como el animado árbol trataba de alejar a los pájaros de sus ramas en flor.

Fue a dar vuelta en uno de los pasillos, cuando divisó a su nuevo profesor de DCAO o por lo menos el aprendiz para serlo. Había admitido que el hombre le atraía ¿Pero a quien no? El tipo era un misterio, enfundado en ropa que le quedaba a la perfección y esos ojazos que eran capaces de destruir todas sus barreras.

—Señor Potter.

Saludó el hombre al pasar por su lado y luego siguió de lado.

James se volteó para ver el cadencioso movimiento de caderas que hacía al profesor Riddle al caminar. Inconscientemente se relamió los labios y sintió como una puntada le recordaba que a su parte baja también le gusto la vista.

Dirigió su mirada a su pantalón y suspiro.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo cuando este en clases?

Iba a ser una tortura en tener que pasar las horas de clase en presencia del ese bom-bom de ojos esmeralda.


	9. Chapter 9

**La venganza del neko**

**Resumen**: Los merodeadores tienen un plan para que Lucius Malfoy de su brazo a torcer…

**En respuesta a un desafió de Anime Apocalipto Girl…**

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes**: James Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Remus J Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Tom Ryddle/Voldemort.

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **9/16

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**9º Capítulo**

_—_Bien, ya estamos aquí _—_dijo Sirius llamando la atención de James que se encontraba contemplando el lago desde la orilla.

El moreno les había pedido a él y a Remus que se encontraran en ese lugar luego de que salieran del comedor. Parecía demasiado ansioso y tenía ese extraño brillo en los ojos, que les decía que algo malo estaba pasando por la cabeza de James Potter.

_— ¡Oh,_ que bueno llegaron! Pero siéntense, siéntense _—L_es dijo asiéndose a un lado.

_—_ ¿Para querías vernos con tanta prisa, James?

_—M_i Remus, no te enfades conmigo _—_le dijo al notar el tono molesto con que le hablaba el lobito _—__, _sólo quería pedirles ayuda, pero no podía hablar con ustedes en la habitación, creo que Petter no me inspira tanta seguridad con lo que les voy a decir.

_—_Te terminaste de convencer de que te gusta el aprendiz de DCAO.

_—_Mi Remus, ¿Qué comes que adivinas?

_—_Lo que no puedo entender es que realmente creas que te va a hacer caso, sabes perfectamente que: primero, es un hombre mayor que tú y tú eres menor de edad; segundo, es nuestro _profesor_ aunque al parecer no lo tomas en cuenta_; _y finalmente… es una serpiente.

_—__ ¿_Sabes, Remus? Esto del embarazo te hace ser más cruel.

_—_Yo diría que soy objetivo ¿Y a ti que te pasa? _—L_e preguntó a Sirius, que parecía haber encontrada la respuesta a los secretos de la vida en el cielo, ya que no parecía despegar la mirada del manto de estrellas que se cernía sobre ellos.

_—_ ¿He? _—V_io que sus amigos lo miraban inquisitivamente _—_ A yo…

_—_Ya no me digas, estabas pensando en "tu serpiente".

_—_Bien, sí, pero eso no es nada que les importe.

_—_Oh, claro que nos importa amigo mío _—_le dijo James pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su amigo _—__. _Créeme que prefiero ayudarte. A que vuelva a pasar lo que pasó esta mañana.

El comentario hizo que Remus se pusiera completamente rojo al recordar en las condiciones que había despertado su amigo.

Sirius por su lado puso una mueca al recordar lo mal que la estaba pasando desde hace una semana.

_Nuevamente llegaba la noche y estaba seguro, al igual que las noches pasadas, que un hermoso pelinegro aparecería en ellos para traerle problemas, pero aunque parezca masoquista, no quería perder tiempo en pensar. Por lo que se acomodó mejor en la cama y cerró los ojos. Tardo más de media hora en dormirse, pero logró su objetivo cuando una agradable sensación lo empezó a cubrir._

_**Sentía como la piel se le enfriaba y volví a calentarse de golpe, algo suave lo rodeaba y casi por instinto abrió los ojos. Estaba en un baño, mas específicamente en una tina y la espuma lo cubría hasta la cintura. Un agradable olor llegó para relajarlo totalmente, sintió como alguien lo agarraba de los hombros y como unas delicadas manos se dedicaban a prodigarle suaves carisias las cuales definió como un exquisito masaje.**_

_**Un gemido salió de su garganta cuando sintió que las manos que lo acariciaban bajaban por su pecho.**_

_—_ _**¿Te gusta?**_

_**Preguntó la persona que lo masajeaba y él sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Percibió que la persona a su espalda metía un pie en el agua. Abrió los ojos para ver como su minino se sentaba a horcadas sobre él. Podía ver la cola de Severus meciéndose sobre el agua. Estiró una mano para atraer la cabeza del moreno y juntar sus labios en un beso demandante. La otra mano la puso en la cintura del menor y empezó a mecerlo encima de su regazo. Sus sexos se chocaban y el gemido de la boca de Sirius.**_

_—__**M**__**e encanta escucharte gemir por mi tacto **__—__**le dijo empujando nuevamente contra el miembro contrario, logrando un nuevo gemido y que la espalda de Severus se arqueara **__—__. __**Eso, siénteme como yo te siento a ti, minino **__—__**lo acercó a él y se dedicó a besar, lamer, y morder el cuello blanco de Severus **__—__. __**Ere**__**s tan delicioso.**_

_**Severus se acercó a su oído y gimió más fuerte y seguido, moviendo sus caderas de adelante a atrás una y otra vez, **_

_—__**Sirius… Sirius… Siriussssss**_

_—_ _¡Sirius, despierta de una puta vez! __—__Le gritaron al oído y se levantó rápidamente __—__ ¿Se puede saber que mierda estabas soñando? __—__Le preguntó James mientras se paraba molesto y abochornado al igual que Remus que estaba a su lado._

_—__No le preguntes __—__le dijo Remus __—__. __Eso demuestra que estaba soñando __—__le dijo apuntando a su entrepierna._

_Sirius bajó la vista y con horror vio su bóxer con una gran protuberancia que apenas y mantenía la tela de la prenda, por que si no, estaría completamente expuesta su excitación._

_—__Bien, creo que iré al baño __—__dijo al tiempo el que se encaminaba a dicho lugar._

_—__No me vas a decir con quien soñabas __—__lo interrogó James con una sonrisa de lado._

_—__Con Severus __—__dijo muy quitado de pena, logrando que James bufara __—__. __Soñaba que me lo estaba tirando en una gran tina y que me susurraba al oído y sus gemidos…_

_—_ _¡Basta! __—__Gritó el lobito, completamente colorado __—__N__o puedes ser tan descarado._

_—__Oh, claro que puede __—__dijo James, riéndose por la reacción de Remus._

_—_No quiero volver a despertar por que estas diciendo incoherencias acompañadas del nombre de Snape.

_—_ ¿Entonces que es lo que pretendes?

_—_Planear algo, por supuesto, algo para empezar a cazar a las serpientes _—_dijo con un brillo divertido en los ojos, logrando que los otros dos sonrieran ante sus ocurrencias.

El plan para capturar a sus parejas, iba a empezar.


	10. Chapter 10

**La venganza del neko**

**Resumen**: Los merodeadores tienen un plan para que Lucius Malfoy de su brazo a torcer…

**En respuesta a un desafió de Anime Apocalipto Girl…**

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes**: James Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Remus J Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Tom Ryddle/Voldemort.

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **10/16

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**10º Capítulo**

_—_Hola.

Severus tuvo el amago de saltar por el susto que le causo el susurro en su oído, pero se alcanzó a contener y sólo volteó para fulminar al otro moreno con la mirada.

_—_Black. Debí suponer que no me dejarías en paz.

_—_No te molesto ¿Cierto?

_—_Claro que me molestas. Me has estado persiguiendo toda la semana.

_—_Pero no lo hago a propósito. Simplemente estas en donde yo aparezco y te saludo con toda la cortesía del mundo.

_—_Ya, entonces también fue casualidad el que yo me estuviera bañando en el baño de prefecto cuando tú apareciste.

_—_Sipes. Pura casualidad.

Severus lo miró fríamente. Hace más de una semana que se lo encontraba hasta en la sopa. Sabía perfectamente que lo estaba siguiendo y eso ya le estaba empezando a molestar. Una de esas veces, que, casualmente lo encontró, fue cuando le pidió a Lucius que le dejara estar el baño de prefectos un rato. Necesitaba relajarse y el lugar era perfecto para eso. Para su desgracia, Sirius Black apareció en el lugar justamente cuando él estaba más relajado. Se había metido al agua y le había dado el susto de su vida. Le dio la patética excusa de que Remus Lupin lo había dejado estar en el lugar par agradecerle un favor. El no sabía como, pero averiguaría como lo hacía Sirius Black, para encontrarlo por donde anduviera.

_—_Bien, como veo que te incomodo.

Le dijo con aire abatido. Viendo que el chico seguía recogiendo plantas raras. Estaban cerca del bosque prohibido y no había nadie cerca, por lo que se aventuró a tener un pequeño acercamiento. Se paró cerca de él y lo hizo pararse. Puso una mano en la cintura del sorprendido moreno.

_—_ ¿Qué… qué pretendes?

Sirius miraba los labios carnosos de Severus, eran terriblemente hipnotizarte. Estaba seguro de que un beso le sabría a gloria y quiso saberlo ya. Descendió para capturar esos labios que casi tiritaban ante su presencia.

Severus veía que la cara se Sirius se acercaba cada vez mas y sentía el agarre en su cintura más fuerte aun. No quería entregarse tan fácil a un acercamiento con Black, pero sólo Merlín sabía cuanto deseaba que lo besara.

El contacto fue suave. Sirius sintió como una corriente lo recorriera por completo y afianzó el agarre en su cintura. Severus gimió y por lo mismo Sirius pudo meter su lengua dentro de esa exquisita cavidad. La recorrió por completo e instó al moreno para que le acompañara en una danza salvaje, acompañada de gemidos.

Severus pasó sus brazos por el cuello del más alto. No pudo notarlo, pero su cola se mecía bajo la capa que traía puesta y sus orejitas estaban gachas, bajo el gorro que las cubría. Lo que si pudo notar, fueron las manos de Sirius que recorrían su espalda, pero que no bajaban mas allá. Sabía que se estaba conteniendo por no darle un agarrón, y se preguntaba cuanto podría aguantar sin acercarse a sus nalgas.

Sirius por su parte tenía una lucha interna por acercarse o no a la parte que más le gustaba del cuerpo de su minino. Estaba seguro que si se atrevía a bajar sus manos, Severus cortaría el contacto en ese mismo instante, pero estaba disfrutando tanto que sería capas de no hacerlo.

El beso terminó, dejando a los dos jadeando y con tremendas excitaciones.

_—_Acéptame como pareja, Severus. Sabes que te gusto. No entiendo que estas esperando

_—_Vas a jugar conmigo, Black. No estoy dispuesto a aguantar que de un momento a otro me dejes como a todas tus conquistas.

_—_No pretendo hacer eso, Sev _—_le dijo acariciando la mejilla del moreno, que ahora tenía las manos en su pecho _—__, _quiero que seas mi pareja y que todo el mundo lo sepa, no pretendo tenerte escondido.

_—_Eso es nuevo _—_dijo mirándolo evaluativamente _—_ ¿Por qué me pretendes tener a la luz, si se supone que los merodeadores odian a las serpientes?

_—_ ¡Oh, por que eres la mejor de las serpientes! Y Sirius Black, sólo esta con lo mejor.

_—_Idiota _—_le dijo al ver la pose chula que había adoptado el moreno. Tenía miedo, no estaba seguro de aceptar o no a Sirius, pero tampoco podía negar que le gustaba y que había estado guardando cada una de las notas que le mandaba con un regalo nuevo, pero la incertidumbre le ganaba _—__. _No lo sé, Sirius.

_—_Claro que lo sabes, si no, no me habrías llamado por mi nombre _—_le sonrió y se acercó para darle un beso en la frente _—__. _Te prometo que no eres un juguete nuevo. Quiero estar contigo y ver que esto resulte. Que podamos salir adelante juntos.

_—_Lo dices enserio _—_no le preguntó, fue una aseveración y vio como Sirius le sonreía _—__. _Está bien, seré tu pareja.

_—_ ¡Bien! _—L_e dijo acercándolo y besándolo con pasión. Sorprendiendo a su pareja en el proceso.

Se besaron por largo rato, hasta que fue hora de volver al castillo por la hora de la cena. Caminaron juntos y Sirius iba tras él, abrazándolo por la cintura. Fue en ese momento que Severus recordó algo.

_—_Ahora que soy tu pareja ¿Me dirás como quitarme este maldito hechizo?

_—_Bien, no se como sacarlo. A no ser que quieras que te las quite ahora mismo.

Severus miró para atrás y vio la mirada pervertida que tenía.

_—_Estúpido _—_le dijo golpeando una de las manos que rodeaba su cintura _—__. _No me refería a _esa_ manera, sino a una alternativa.

_—_No. Sólo existe una manera _—_le susurró al oído _—__. _Y no sabes lo dispuesto que estoy a quitarte esas orejitas _—_le dijo quitándole el gorro y acariciándolas.

_—_Eres tan pervertido _—_le dijo rodando los ojos y quitándole el gorro para ponérselo antes de que entraran al gran comedor.

_—_Pero así te gusto.

Entraron al gran comedor, pero ya separados. Severus se iba a encaminar a la mesa de las serpientes, pero sintió como lo jalaban del brazo y caía en los brazos de Sirius. Lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y descubrió enseguida que era lo que iba a hacer.

El Gry sonrió antes de besarlo apasionadamente, frente a la gran cantidad de alumnos y profesores que había en el lugar. Cuando terminó le sonrió y lo dejó ir, no sin antes darle una nalgada, lo que le acarreó un pellizco en la mano, cortesía de su pareja.

Sirius llegó a la mesa donde sus amigos lo esperaban.

_—_Por fin aceptó.

_—_Así es Moony. Me aceptó como pareja.

_—_Entonces el plan de hostigamiento sirvió.

_—_No entiendo como se te pudo ocurrir que algo así funcionaría.

_—_Fácil, mi Remus. Severus no tolera que estén tan pendientes de él. Por lo que hostigarlo lo suficiente acarreó que me aceptara por cansancio.

_—_Pero no creo que eso sirva en tu caso, James.

_—_No. Pero yo utilizare otra táctica.

La mirada del chico se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores, donde unos ojos verdes lo miraban extrañado. Era hora de poner en marcha su propio plan.


	11. Chapter 11

**La venganza del neko**

**Resumen**: Los merodeadores tienen un plan para que Lucius Malfoy de su brazo a torcer…

**En respuesta a un desafió de Anime Apocalipto Girl…**

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes**: James Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Remus J Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Tom Ryddle/Voldemort.

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **11/16

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**11º Capítulo**

James estaba consiente de que lo que pretendía hacer, era como una daga con doble filo. Pero estaba en un modo desesperado. Tenía que llamar la atención de ese hombre a como diera lugar y si torturando a las serpientes lo lograría, pues bien, era su única salida.

Caminaba por los terrenos de las mazmorras. Le encantaba sentir la humedad que despedían esos muros, pero al girar en una de las esquina quedó petrificado con la escena que se presentaba frente a él.

Uno de los alumnos de la noble casa de las serpientes estaba siendo golpeado por un inútil león. Que para dar mas pelos y señas, era el mismo que había descubierto peleándose con un alumno de séptimo de la que fue su antigua casa.

_—_ ¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

Los dos adolescentes pararon de inmediato su pelea. Más bien fue el alumno de Gryffindor el que dejó de golpear al otro muchacho, por quizás que motivo.

_—_Profesor Riddle.

El mayor miró a los jóvenes de manera reprobatoria y estos se pusieron rápidamente de pie.

_—_ ¿Me podrían explicar lo que pasó aquí? _—L_es preguntó masajeando sus sienes.

_—_No lo sé, profesor _—_dijo el muchacho proveniente de la casa de las serpientes _—__. _Yo sólo estaba tomando lo que me estaban "ofreciendo" _—_dijo con tono despectivo, encarando a James.

_—_ ¿Me podría explicar lo que significa esto, joven Potter?

_—N_o sé a lo que se refiere, profesor _—_dijo luciendo apenado, algo que obviamente era completa y absolutamente falso _—__. _Yo sólo venía a peguntar si mi amigo Remus, estaba aquí. Y este… degenerado, se tomó la libertad de darme un agarrón, cosa que obviamente yo no iba a tolerar, por que no me ando "ofreciendo" como él lo dice.

El mayor soltó el aire que tenía retenido. Su dolor de cabeza iba en aumento y toda la culpa la tenía ese idiota adolescente que pretendía que no se diera cuenta de sus tretas para llamar su atención. Pero la situación ya se estaba tornando estúpida.

La semana pasada habían llegado a comentarle cosas nada decorosas sobre Potter y eso que sólo lo había visto la vez que descubrió el atentado contra Snape y Malfoy. En honor a la verdad, preguntó de quien se trataba y cuando le dieron la descripción física del susodicho se sorprendió bastante. Nunca imaginó que el muchacho que describían sus alumnos, tan despectivamente, fuese el mismo que les jugo la famosa broma a los alumnos de Slytherin.

Ahora entraba al rodeo el asunto de que ya estaba más que claro las intenciones del chico de mirada castaña. Todos y cada uno de los comentarios que llegaban a sus oídos eran sobre la vida sexual del chico y parecían poner énfasis en lo fácil que sería llevárselo a la cama; si se lo proponía.

Ah, pero él no caería tan fácilmente. Le había costado mucho el que Dumbledore lo aceptara como aprendiz, para que lo despidiera al darse cuenta de un desliz que tuviera con uno de sus alumnos, cosa que obviamente no se iba a permitir, pero que parecía dar vueltas en la cabeza del menor.

_—_Joven Triwer, retirarse por favor _—_dijo con aire cansado.

El chico se alejó camino a su sala común, mientras que Tom pensaba que es lo que haría con el hormonal adolescente que lo miraba expectante.

_—Y_ usted, joven Potter. Hágame el favor de retirarse a su torre.

Pasó a lo largo, sin poner atención a lo que James quería decir. Pero si había algo que caracterizaba a los leones, era el no darse por vencido tan fácilmente.

Siguió al mayor. Lo vio entrar en un despacho y golpeo la puerta rápidamente. El ayudante de DCAO abrió la puerta con parsimonia. No necesitaba preguntar quien era, para saber que se trataba de James Potter.

_—_ ¿Qué es lo quiere ahora, joven Potter? _—L_e dijo con cansancio.

_—Q_uisiera saber, por qué no le dio un castigo a ese degenerado.

El tono que había utilizado James era sumamente molesto, pero obviamente no era por la razón que expresaba en ese momento.

Tom lo miró fijamente, tratando de entender por que demonios no lo mandaba lejos y terminaba de una vez por todas con toda esa tontería del gato y el ratón. Juego del que no estaba seguro, que lugar ocupaba.

_—_Se lo diré de manera clara y espero que ponga toda la atención del mundo en ello _—_le dijo mirándolo a los ojos _—__, _no quiero tener que escuchar nuevamente de sus arranques pasionales en los pasillos, ni que un alumno osó tocar algo que supuestamente no se le estaba ofreciendo, ni mucho menos lo fácil que es llevárselo a la cama. Por que todo eso me tiene sin cuidado.

James lo miraba alucinado. ¿Había funcionado o no? No sabía si lo que estaba motivando al profesor de DCAO eran los celos u otra cosa, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. Aunque lo que fuera a hacer, podría costarle su estadía en Hogwarts.

Tom vio como el menor se acercaba a él, de manera depredadora, casi felina. Movía sus caderas de manera descarada y parecía no tener la intención de detenerse para nada. Lo vio parar a solo un palmo de distancia.

_—_Todo aquello que escuchó es completamente falso _—_le dijo en tono cómplice, ganándose la atención del mayor _—_mi única meta era el que "usted" escuchara todo eso, para ver si reaccionaba de alguna manera.

_—_ ¿Y de que manera se supone que esperaba que reaccionara? _—_Le preguntó sin mostrar ningún cambio en sus facciones.

_—_Quería saber si era capas de sentirse curioso… profesor _—_esta vez su voz notaba mas sensual, casi rayando lo erótico.

_—_No hay manera de que me sienta curioso por los "encantos" de un jovencito, que sin ir mas lejos, es mi alumno.

James retrocedió un paso. Al parecer no había cambios en la actitud del mayor y esta vez prefirió no ir más lejos.

_—_No lo molesto mas, profesor Riddle _—_le dijo al momento de voltearse.

Al parecer ese hombre no era capas de ver los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo, para contenerse de no saltarle encima y probar esos labios que tanto le torturaban día a día.

Tom por otro lado, se sorprendió de la manera en la que el joven se retiraba. Quizás ya no insistiría más en ese asunto. Cosa que obviamente no era así.

Pasaron tres días, en los que Tom Riddle no tuvo que oír nada sobre James Potter y parecía que se quedaría así. Cosa que ciertamente lo tenía mas tranquilo, hasta que lo más tonto y bizarro que pudo haber pensado jamás ocurrió justo esa mañana.

Estaba tranquilamente revisando unos trabajos cuando la puerta de su despacho fue abierta sin siquiera ser golpeada previamente. Como supuso, el mismísimo James Potter era quien lo había hecho y caminaba en su dirección con paso decidido.

James se había cansado de esperar a que Riddle se diera cuenta de él.

Lo había tratado todo, pero al parecer nada había dado resultado, ni siquiera el hecho de dejarlo tranquilo por una temporada (para James fue demasiado tres días de espera) por lo que esa mismísima mañana se decidió a poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

Llegó al despacho donde estaba seguro, se encontraría con su amor platónico. Entró sin llamar a la puerta y se acerco rápidamente para no darle tiempo de detenerlo. Bordeó el escritorio y jaló de la silla para que el hombre quedara frente a él. No lo dejó preguntar nada, sólo actuó rápidamente y de manera casi impulsiva. Se sentó a horcadas sobre él y lo besó de manera apasionada, sin dejarle tiempo de reaccionar.

Tom no pudo prever lo que pasaría, ni tan siquiera antes de ser atacado por ese beso feroz, sólo hizo lo que se le ocurrió en ese momento para no poner en peligro su puesto… selló la puerta de la entrada. No fue consiente de como, pero logró separar al joven de sus labios.

_—_ ¿Estas demente o que? _—_Le dijo enfadado, mientras trataba de ponerse de pie. Cosa que no pudo lograr por más que lo intentó. James parecía haberse fundido sobre su regazo _—_si alguien te hubiera visto…

_—_No me importa _—_le dijo seriamente _—_me aburrí de que me ignoraras.

_—_No tengo el deber de ponerte atención… ahora bájate.

_—_No lo haré, no por lo menos, hasta que me escuches.

_—_No me tutees.

_—_Te amo

Eso cortó cualquier reclamo o contraataque que pudiera tener el mayor. La intensidad con que James lo mirara era tal, que se sentía casi intimidado.

_—_Te amo y no puedo ocultarlo más.

_—_Esto es ridículo _—_le dijo tratando de que se olvidara de esa locura.

_—_No, yo te amo, se que es así.

_—_Estas confundido.

_—_ ¡¿Confundido de qué?

_—_ ¡Que sé yo, pero es imposible!

_—_ ¡Por que lo dices con tanta facilidad!

_—_ ¡Por que yo no te amo! Ni siquiera me atraes físicamente.

Un silencio incomodo se apoderó de la habitación. Un silencio que penetraba en los cuerpos de ambos. Las palabras se incrustaban en sus cabezas y no paraban de repetirse una y otra vez. Los "te amo" de James. El "no te amo" de Tom.

El menor se bajó finalmente del regazo de su profesor y sin dejar de mirarlo fue retrocediendo hasta llegar a la puesta. Sintió como una lagrima traicionera bajaba por su mejilla y se volteo para que el mayor no la presenciara. Cosa que era inútil, pues las convulsiones de su cuerpo eran un espectáculo, del que Tom no quería ser espectador.

_—_Habrá la puerta, por favor.

_—_No puedes irte así _—_le dijo de manera calmada.

_—_Prefiero irme ahora. No me vera nadie, se lo prometo _—_su voz se notaba cansada y angustiada.

_—_Preferiría que no se retirara, hasta que este mas calmado.

_—_ ¡Mas calmado no estaré nunca! _—_Gritó sin voltearse _—_ ¡Quiero irme ahora, no quiero ser una burla!

_—_No me estoy burlando de ti.

_—_Ahora no, pero luego lo hará.

_—_ ¿Qué te hace pensar que sabes todo sobre mí? No sabes nada James Potter, no sabes quien soy y aun así dices amarme.

_—_Por que así es _—_le dijo volteándose finalmente _—__. _Sé que es un hombre inteligente, que no escucha de malas palabras y que no influencia a nada.

Tom sintió como algo le apretaba en su interior. Ése mocoso que decía amarlo, no tenía ni idea de lo bueno que era influenciando a las personas para que hicieran lo que él quería y tampoco lo "bueno" que era.

_—_No me conoces _—_dijo negando con la cabeza.

_—_Entonces déjeme hacerlo _—_le dijo acercándose nuevamente _—_déjeme conocerlo como dice usted.

Sus ojitos castaños brillaban por una respuesta positiva, la cual no llegó. Sólo escuchó como la puerta era liberada de su hechizo.

Se acercó nuevamente y depositó un beso en la mejilla del mayor antes de alejarse.

Aprenderé a conocerte mejor, Tom Riddle. Y cuando lo sepa todo, te volveré a hablar de mi amor.

Se retiró sin mirar atrás. Mientras que Tom miraba por la ventana. Estaba seguro que si aquel muchacho supiera sólo la mitad de lo que había en su mente, no se le volvería a acercar nunca. Y por un momento, creyó que era lo mejor.


	12. Chapter 12

**La venganza del neko**

**Resumen**: Los merodeadores tienen un plan para que Lucius Malfoy de su brazo a torcer…

**En respuesta a un desafió de Anime Apocalipto Girl…**

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes**: James Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Remus J Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Tom Ryddle/Voldemort.

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **12/16

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**12º Capítulo**

_—_Haaa… Sirius… detente…nos van a ver.

Severus trataba de cubrir sus gemidos con sus manos. Mientras que sentía la hambrienta boca de su novio en su cuello y las manos del mismo, esparcidas por todo su cuerpo, tratando de tocar la piel que estaba bajo su uniforme.

_—_Mmm… no puedo, eres demasiado delicioso.

Sirius se sentía en las nubes. Habían salido de la sala de pociones y decidieron ir a dar una vuelta antes de almorzar, pero la comida quedó de lado cuando vio que Severus mojaba su rostro con agua que estaba sacando del lago. Era un día caluroso y el ver las gotas bajando por su cuello lo desquiciaron. Se arrojó sobre su pareja y devoró su boca en un arranque de pasión.

Severus no se había asustado. Después de dos meses como novio de Sirius, casi se acostumbraba a sus arranques de pasión, pero al parecer esta vez las cosas se estaban calentando demasiado. Sirius lamía su cuello, como si contuviera las últimas gotas de agua de un manantial. Una mezcla entre gloria y locura. Sus manos se esparcían por todo el cuerpo de su pareja y trataba de llevar a Severus a un punto entre la razón y la locura, un punto que sólo podría encontrar entre sus brazos.

Lentamente fue desabrochando los botones de su camisa. Severus ya no decía nada, no ponía oposición, y mucho menos trataba de pararlo, sólo se dedicaba a sentir, pero esta vez algo lo detuvo.

_—_No… Sirius…para.

_—_ ¿Por qué, mi niño? _—_Le dijo siguiendo con su tarea _—__S_i yo lo único que quiero es complacerte.

_—_No estoy listo para ir mas allá, Sirius _—_lo alejó de su cuerpo, muy a su propio pesar.

_—_Pero, mi amor _—_le dijo acercándose a besarlo y abrazarlo _—__, _quiero sentirte, besarte, tocarte.

_—_Y meterme a tu cama de la manera más rápida posible.

_—_ ¿Qué te hace pesar eso de mí? _—_Le dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho, como si realmente se sintiera dolido _—_Sabes que te amo.

_—_Entonces saca tu mano de mi trasero _—_su voz sonaba irritada y la mano que lo seguía estrujando, no ayudaba mucho a su humor.

_—_Es que me es irresistible, mi angelito negro _—l_e dijo al tiempo en que lo atraía mas a su cuerpo _—_tu cuerpo es delicioso, tus caderas, tu pecho, tus labios _—_con cada palabra iba acariciando las partes alagadas _—t_us nalgas, que me encantan apretar y saborear con mis manos y las cuales no aguanto con mordisquear.

_—_Oh… Sirius.

Severus arqueó la espalda al sentir como Sirius mordía uno de sus pezones y mandaba descargas a todo su cuerpo. Lo sentía cambiar de una a otra.

Sirius en cambio trataba de controlarse. Quería llegar al final con Severus y sabía que si apuraba las cosas, no lo lograría. Nunca, con ninguno de sus amantes ocasionales, había experimentado lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. En otras ocasiones sólo levantaba la falda o bajaba los pantalones de su amante, dependiendo del sexo, y los penetraba sin ningún tipo de juego anterior, pero esta vez era diferente, no quería follarse a Severus y listo, él quería hacerle el amor.

_¿Se podía hacer el amor, en un lago y a plena luz del día?_

La pregunta rondó por su cabeza, pero a la misma velocidad que se formulo, fue respuesta por el mismo.

_No me importa el lugar. Quiero hacerle el amor a Severus._

Lo miró a los ojos y vio su rostro sonrojado y sus labios entre abiertos, tratando de captar la mayor cantidad de aire. Sus orejitas gachas y su colita enredándose en su pierna.

_—_Merlín, Sev. No sabes cuanto te deseo.

Subió y atacó sus labios en un beso furioso. Severus pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Sirius y lo atrajo para profundizar más el beso. Mientras que sus caderas se golpeaban y friccionaban para poder sentir más.

_—_Haaa… Sirius… hazme…tuyo.

Sirius se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos. Esos increíbles ojos negros que lo llevaban a la locura. Y volvió a besarlo con desesperación.

Fue abriendo su camisa, al mismo tiempo en que Severus hacía lo suya con su chaleco. Se sintió en la gloria cuando sintió las pequeñas manos de Severus acariciando su torso. Descendió y empezó a besar cada parte de la piel de su serpiente. Sus pezones, hasta dejarlos duros y erectos. Su vientre. Su ombligo, metiendo su lengua para estimularlo, cosa que poco necesitaba, ya que Severus era prácticamente una masa blanda y a su disposición que no paraba de jadear entre sus brazos.

Fueron lentamente dejándose caer contra el árbol que estaba a sus espaldas y sus ropas fueron rápidamente eliminadas, como si una onda de energía les impidiera detenerse o pensar en lo que estaban apunto de hacer.

_—_Sirius… date… prisa.

Severus empujaba sus caderas contra las de su pareja y sintió que la sangre se le iba al suelo cuando a lo lejos divisó a los amigos de su novio, que venían precisamente en su dirección.

¡Mierda Sirius, detente!

El moreno paró al escuchar el ruego de su pareja y le fue a preguntar que es lo que pasaba, pero éste lo tomó de la cara y lo hizo voltear para que viera lo mismo que él.

James venía junto a Remus, que traía una barra de chocolate en la mano.

_—M_ierda.

Sirius se puso de pie rápidamente y ayudó a su pareja a ponerse la ropa lo mas rápido que pudieron y lo mejor puesta que pudieron. Se sentaron contra el árbol a esperar que el agitar de sus corazones dejara de retumbar contra sus pechos.

_—_Detesto a tus amigos.

_—_Créeme, mi ángel, yo también.

Cuando James y Remus llegaron a donde se encontraban Severus y Sirius, tuvieron la leve sensación de que el aura que rodeaba a la pareja era un tanto depresiva.

_—_ ¿Qué hacían?

_—_No te importa, Potter.

_—_Wow, que carácter _—_le dijo el moreno _—__. _Ya tíratelo, Sirius, a ver si así se le arregla un poco el genio.

Severus y James se miraban de manera amenazante y Sirius prefirió no meterse ahí.

_—_ ¿Dónde esta tu pareja, Remus?

_—_Se esta escondiendo.

_—_ ¿He?

Severus y Sirius lo miraron fijamente mientras se sentaba tranquilamente en el césped, ayudado por James, que parecía guarda espaldas de su embarazado amigo.

_—_Sí. Le dije que le daría hasta hoy para que se entregara a mí por las buenas, sino lo iba a ir a buscar yo.

_—_Por lo que Malfoy prefirió esconderse en algún lugar en el que Remise no lo encontrara y así salvar su trasero… literalmente.

_—_Remus, no creo que sea la mejor manera de convencer a la serpiente de que te entregue su cuerpo.

_—_ ¿Y que más puedo hacer, Sirius? Ni siquiera el hecho de no poder quitarse ese maldito gorro para que no se le vieran las orejas. Que decir de la capa, no se la quita ni por que hagan 40º de calor.

_—_Lo que el rubiales necesita es terapia de shock.

_—_ ¿Terapia de Shock? ¿Qué demonios es eso Sirius?

_—_Claro. Lo que necesitas es llevarlo a la locura, para que te ruegue que lo tomes. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer. No se va a resistir.

_—_Con que terapia de Shock ¿He?

Sirius llegó a cerrar los ojos al escuchar el tono cargado de ironía que tenía su pareja.

Bien, podía dar por perdidos los avances que habían tenido hoy.


	13. Chapter 13

**La venganza del neko**

**Resumen**: Los merodeadores tienen un plan para que Lucius Malfoy de su brazo a torcer…

**En respuesta a un desafió de Anime Apocalipto Girl…**

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes**: James Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Remus J Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Tom Ryddle/Voldemort.

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **13/16

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**13º Capítulo**

_—_Vamos, Lucius, sal de ese lugar.

_—_No lo haré.

Severus dejó salir un suspiro derrotado y miró a Remus que ya veía la puerta con irritación.

_—_ ¡Lucius Malfoy! _—_Gritó el lobito _—__O_ sales de esa habitación o voto la puerta.

No hubo ningún tipo de respuesta por parte del rubio, sólo siguió en su lugar, resguardando su _orgullo_ de aquel a quien amaba y que llevaba a su primogénito en su vientre.

_—_Estas siendo completamente inconsecuente a tu palabra.

_—_No hablaré contigo del tema.

Remus se enfurruñó y se recargó en la puerta para poder percibir si su pareja estaba realmente al lado de la puerta. Con la satisfacción marcada en su rostro se dio cuenta de que no era así, por lo que ocupo su fuerza para poder doblegar la puerta y así ingresar en la habitación en la que se había _resguardado _su pareja.

Lucius miró a su pareja por sobre el libro que estaba leyendo tranquilamente y que fue interrumpido por el lobito.

_—_Remus ya hablamos…

_—_No, no hablamos _—l_e dijo cerrando la puerta de un portazo, sin dejar que nadie mas entrara en la habitación _—__, _sólo hablas tú, no me dejas decir nada, no piensas en lo que siento, ni mucho menos lo que me duele el sentir tu desprecio.

A estas alturas Lucius se había puesto de pie al ver caer las lágrimas de Remus.

_—_Remus…

_—_No, Lucius, esta vez las cosas las diré yo _—_se secó las lágrimas de un manotazo _—_. Sé que tienes miedo y que por tu orgullo no permites que tome tu cuerpo, pero aunque no lo creas eso hace pensar a mi lobo interno que no me amas, que no me quieres complacer, que no…

_—_Remus, cálmate _—_le dijo al ver que empezaba a hiperventilar _—_no es nada de eso. Te amo y lo sabes. Sabes lo difícil que es para el dejar que me… bueno… que tú…

_—_ ¿Qué te haga el amor?

_—_Lobito…

_—_Nada, Lucius. Lo único que siempre quieres es entrar en mí y no miras mis sentimientos.

Lucius se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Entendía que Remus quisiera tomarlo ¿Quién no? Pero su orgullo estaba en juego. Aunque esta vez Remus se veía realmente dolido y las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas eran la mejor muestra de ello.

_—_Amor, no quiero que sigas llorando.

_—_Pero es que me duele _—_le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y acercándose a él para abrazarlo, siendo inmediatamente correspondido _—_quiero hacerte sentir bien, quiero que dejes de sufrir por ese estúpido hechizo en el que te viste envuelto por mi culpa, pero por sobre todo…

Remus tomó el lóbulo del rubio y lo mordió suavemente logrando que su rubio amor jadeara por la sensación que lo recorrió.

Lucius puso una mano sobre las caderas de Remus e instintivamente lo jaló para que sus miembros se rozaran.

El castañito no iba a detenerse en su lucha, sometería a su amor cuéstele lo que le cueste.

Lentamente fue desabrochando la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta el rubio.

Por favor, mi amor _—_le dijo lamiendo su pecho y acariciando sus costados _—_déjame amarte. Déjame hacerte sentir.

Lucius fue incapaz de decir nada al sentir como su pareja empezaba a desnudarlo mientras recorría su cuerpo a base de besos.

Remus lo fue guiando a la cama, sin dejar nunca de recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos y se regocijaba al sentir como Lucius empieza a responder de la misma manera. Llegaron a la cama y Lucius se sentó en la orilla, mientras Remus seguía su camino por el vientre de su pareja hasta llegar a la orilla del pantalón.

¿Quieres que lo haga, mi vida?

El tono orgásmico que poseía la voz de Remus lanzó una poderosa punzada a su miembro, que dio un salto ante la espera de lo iba a pasar.

Remus sonrió para sus adentros, estaba seguro que esta vez Lucius no se le iba a escapar, mucho menos luego del melodrama que montó cuando llegó a la habitación. Aconsejado por Severus. Lentamente fue desabrochando el pantalón hasta que por fin puso liberar el miembro de su pareja.

¿Qué quieres que haga con él? _—_Le dijo tomándolo con una mano y empezando a bombear lentamente.

Lucius ya no era capas de responder. Remus nunca había sido tan… febril. De hecho, nunca lo había tocado de esa manera.

¿Quieres que lo meta entero en mi boca? _—_Le dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la punta _—_ ¿Quieres qué lo haga vibrar en mi garganta?

Lucius estaba perdiendo la razón por los roses del aliento de Remus en su miembro.

¿Quieres que te haga llegar al orgasmo y tragarme toda tu semilla?

Lucius no aguanto más y sujetó la cabeza de Remus y lo empujó contra su dolorido pene. En cuanto sintió que Remus rozaba su miembro con sus dientes se dejó caer de espalda en la cama para poder sentir más.

Remus quería llevarlo a la locura, por lo que viendo la posición de su amante estiró la mano derecha y empezó a pellizcar los pezones de Lucius, mientras que con la izquierda bombeaba los testículos de su amor para hacerlo jadear.

Poco tiempo pasó para que Lucius liberara su semilla en la boca de Remus que lo mantuvo en su boca para lo que haría ahora.

Metió dos dedos a su boca y empezó a empaparlos en el mismo liquido de Lucius, bajo la atenta mirada de su amante que no dejaba de respirara de manera errática.

Lucius sentía que en cualquier minuto podría eyacular nuevamente ante la vista que le estaba dando su (antes inocente) lobito.

Remus estaba desabrochando su ropa lentamente con una mano, mientras que la otra la mantenía en su boca, lubricando sus dedos, hasta que no pudo retener mas el caliente liquido y terminó tragándolo.

Lucius cerró los ojos con dolor al escucharlo suspirar luego de tragar todo su semen.

_—_Remus.

Su voz sonó lastimera y Remus se dio cuenta que estaba listo.

Se acercó a Lucius y arrodillado entre sus piernas y volvió a meter el pene semi-erecto de Lucius a su boca, mientras que con su mano derecha empezaba a prepararlo al meter un dedo en su ano e ir girándolo lentamente.

Lucius jadeaba y se pellizcaba los pezones y arqueaba la espalda. Sentía como Remus metía un segundo dedo en su interior, la molestia se hizo notar y logró sacarle un gemido. La boca de Remus en su pene lo haría eyacular por segunda vez, pero aguantaría lo más que pudiera, por lo menos mientras sintiera esos (ahora tres) dedos abriéndose paso en su interior.

Remus sabía que no tendría mucho tiempo y que Lucius podría recuperarse del placer en cualquier momento y evitar que ingresara en su cuerpo, por lo que en un rápido movimiento sacó los dedos de su interior y se enfiló para quedar a la altura de la cama y poner la punta de su pene en el ano virgen de su amante.

_—_Grrrr… ahhh… Remus.

Lucius sintió como entró la cabeza de su amante en su interior y el dolor era bastante diferente a sentir los dedos finos de Remus retorciéndose en su interior.

_—_Oh… Lucius.

Remus tomó un impulsó y se enterró de un solo golpe en el interior de Lucius.

El rubio arqueó su cuerpo al sentir la mezcla de sensaciones. El dolor y el placer en su máxima expresión.

Remus contuvo sus movimientos y vio como al lado de sus pies caía la colita que antes estaba en el cuerpo de su amante. Elevó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que las pequeñas orejitas que antes tenía su pareja ahora se encontraban a ambos lados de la cabeza rubia de su serpiente.

_—_Luc… ya no eres… un minino.

Lucius no le importó lo que decía Remus, sólo quería volver a sentir placer. Un movimiento de caderas le dijo a Remus que el rubio ya estaba listo para que se empezara a mover. Salió por completo de su interior y volvió a entrar de una sola estocada.

_—_Ahhh… Remus… que…ahhh.

Podía sentir que en cualquier momento quedaría inconsciente de tanto placer, ya estaba al límite, pero no terminaría tan rápido.

_—_Lucius… ahhhh… eres exquisito…ahhhh.

Las embestidas seguían y seguían. El tiempo a su alrededor parecía haberse detenido y sólo existían ellos dos en ese inmenso lugar. Una corriente eléctrica pasó por su espina dorsal, indicándole que estaba casi al límite, por lo que tomó el miembro del mayor y comenzó a masturbarlo para poder terminar al mismo tiempo. En un gemido unísono se corrieron al mismo tiempo.

Remus salió del cuerpo de su pareja tratando de hacer el menor daño posible. Se acomodaron en la cama y Lucius lo atrajo por la cintura.

_—_Gracias, Lucius.

El rubio levantó el rostro de su pareja y lo besó en los labios de manera dulce y pausada. Era en estos momentos en los que Remus recordaba por que amaba tanto a su rubio.

_—_No es nada, mi amor _—_lo besó nuevamente, pero esta vez con mas efusividad _—__. _Aunque no te prometo que pueda volver a hacerlo.

_—_No te preocupes, amor. Creo que el lobo quedó satisfecho y con eso es más que suficiente.

Se durmieron juntos y descansaron por primera vez en esas semanas.

Al otro día todos en el gran comedor pudieron volver a disfrutar de la belleza del heredero de los Malfoy. Ahora con su renovada apariencia, podía volver a lucir su largo cabello rubio, sin esos patéticos gorros que se vio obligado a utilizar.

_—_Así que ya no tienes que esconderte, Malfoy.

Lucius apretó las manos ante la voz cantarina de Black. Obviamente no iba a responder a los juegos de palabras del amigo pulgoso de su amante.

_—_Por lo menos Remus logró, lo que tu libido no es capas de conseguir.

Remus, James y Severus no pudieron evitar reír por las palabras del rubio, al parecer la vuelta de su buena apariencia, había traído de vuelta la seguridad del príncipe de Slytherin.


	14. Chapter 14

**La venganza del neko**

**Resumen**: Los merodeadores tienen un plan para que Lucius Malfoy de su brazo a torcer…

**En respuesta a un desafió de Anime Apocalipto Girl…**

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes**: James Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Remus J Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Tom Ryddle/Voldemort.

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **14/16

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**14° Capítulo**

En uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts, James se encontraba conversando con un angustiado estudiante de séptimo de la casa de las serpientes.

_—_Vamos, Smith, no puede ser tan malo.

James trataba por todos los medios que el muchacho frente a él le dijera de una vez que es lo que había averiguado sobre la vida del hombre que lo tenía obsesionado.

_—_Esto esta muy mal, Potter _—l_e dijo el joven tratando de que el maldito Gryffindor le entendiera _—__. _Tenemos que informarle de esto al director.

_—_Primero me tienes que decir que fue lo que averiguaste _—_era increíble que el maldito cobarde se estuviera retorciendo por algo que había averiguado de la vida de su profesor de DCAO _— _¿Qué fue eso TAN terrible que descubriste de la vida de Thomas Riddle?

_—_Es él, Potter _—_ahora se veía realmente asustado _—__. _El profesor Riddle es el psicópata que ha estado matando a los media sangre y muggle.

James dejó de pensar en el momento en que Smith le insinuó que Tom, su Tom era Lord Voldemort. Ese asesino sangriento que no tenía respeto ni por su sombra. Se negaba a creer en eso y no dejaría que Smith lo divulgara. No podía permitir que alguien hablara mal del hombre que amaba. Por que si de algo estaba seguro ahora es que estaba enamorado de ese hombre y no permitiría que nadie lo tratara de asesino. Pero lo primero, era averiguar si alguien más sabía sobre la barbaridad que había dicho Smith.

_—_Smith ¿Alguien mas sabe esto que me estas contando?

_—_Por supuesto _—_dijo molesto por la duda _—__. _Mi padre es uno de los seguidores de ese tipo y cuando le pregunté si sabía quien era mi nuevo profesor de DCAO, él me respondió que no tenía nada de que preocuparme, que su señor haría un excelente trabajo con los media sangre del colegio.

_—_Tiene que haber un error _—_le dijo, ya no tan convencido de que su Tom fuera el hombre honesto que él pensaba _— _¿Estas seguro de que le diste bien el nombre?

_—_Por supuesto que sí, Potter.

James miró por última vez al tipo frente a él y le hizo la última pregunta. Ya estaba decidido. Si Tom era el tal Voldemort, él mismo se encargaría de que cambiara sus ideales clasistas.

_—_Dime, Smith _—_se fue acercando de manera sensual, sabía que él tipo no le era indiferente _—_ ¿Alguien más sabe sobre lo que averiguaste?

_—_No, no le he querido decir a nadie mas, claro que luego le voy a decir al director.

El joven puso sus manos en la cintura de James y trató de besarlo, pero el menor corrió la cara y le sonrió de manera coqueta.

_—_Prefiero que me pagues la información que te di… de manera más carnal.

_—_Y yo preferiría que los jóvenes se retiraran del pasillo.

La voz molesta vino de la espalda de Smith y les congeló la sangre a los dos menores y como en cámara lenta se fueron volteando para quedar frente a frente con el hombre del que habían estado hablados hace solo unos segundos.

_— _¿Y bien?

Smith miraba al hombre con un horror y obviamente Tom lo notó. Se fue a acercar, pero el chico le rehuyó como si se tratara del mismísimo demonio.

_—_ ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Smith trató de dar unos pasos más atrás, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, un hechizo le dio justo de espalda.

_—_ _¡Obliviate!_

_—_ ¿Pero qué?

Tom se giró sorprendido y vio la cara seria de James Potter que empezó a bajar la varita con la que acababa de atacar a uno de los alumnos de séptimo de la casa de Slytherin.

_—_ ¿Por qué demonios hizo eso, señor Potter?

_—_Por usted _—_terminó de guardar la varita y se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente de Smith.

_—_Y según usted ¿Por qué debería de sentirme agradecido de que uno de los alumnos este inconsciente por un fuerte Obliviate lanzado por usted?

_—_Por que este alumno inconsciente descubrió que eres Voldemort y te va a delatar con Dumbledore.

Tom no sabía si era un completo idiota o en su maldita vida le enseñaron lo que era la sutileza.

_—_No se a que se refiere, señor Potter.

_—_Oh, claro que lo sabes _—_le dijo en tono molesto _—__, _y si no quieres que alguien más se entere de tu "pequeño" secreto, será mejor que llevemos a este bocón cobarde a la enfermería.

_—_Insisto, señor Potter _—_suspiró tratando de mostrar que no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba diciendo el adolecente _—__. _Tiene una imaginación increíble…

_—_No trates de ocultarme la verdad.

_—_ ¡No le permito que me hable así!

_—_ ¿Con que derecho me dices eso?

Por fin vio al chico a la cara, ya que desde que empezara con su pequeño informe de lo que había pasado, no había podido verle la cara y ahora que lo hacía, hubiera preferido no hacerlo.

James se sentía morir. El hombre del que se había enamorado, era el mismo al que había jurado enfrentar en cuanto saliera de Hogwarts.

_—_ ¿Por qué lo haces?

Su voz salió lastimera y no quería que sonara así, pero ciertamente se le hacía imposible no hacerlo.

Tom se dividía entre la rabia y la curiosidad. Como fue que este simple mocoso hubiera averiguado algo tan privado como su identidad como Voldemort, pero no podía dar su brazo a torcer, no cuando estaba tan cerca de conseguir la participación de mentes jóvenes y ambiciosas.

_—_Me temo que aun no entiende a que van sus acusaciones _—_lanzó un hechizo sobre el cuerpo de Smith y se encargó de llevarlo por el pasillo _—__. _Yo me haré cargo del señor Smith y trate de encontrar una buena escusa del por que lo atacó.

_—_Tengo la excusa perfecta… amor.

James se fue por el pasillo contrario, sin tratar de hablar nuevamente con Tom. Se encontraba demasiado dolido como para hacerlo y no creía poder soportar de nuevo el que lo volviera a rechazar.

_—_ _¡Por que yo no te amo! Ni siquiera me atraes físicamente._

Lastimosamente recordó lo que le había dicho Tom el día que lo asaltó y lo besó, pero también recordó lo otro

_—_ _¿Qué te hace pensar que sabes todo sobre mí? No sabes nada James Potter, no sabes quien soy y aun así dices amarme._

Ahora entendía por que le había dicho todas esas cosas y por que le recalcó tan seguro de si mismo que no tenía idea de quien era en realidad. Ahora entendía que era verdad, que no sabía nada de la vida de Thomas Riddle, pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Conseguiré que cambies de opinión, Tom _—_se dijo para si mismo mientras se dirigía a su sala común _—__. _Haré que te olvides de esas estupideces.

Convencido de que lo iba a lograr se dirigió a su habitación, sin importarle que algunos lo miraran pasar corriendo y sonriendo como un demente.

En otra parte del castillo los gemidos se sentían en un cuarto en desuso.

_—_Sirius… mmm… alguien nos van a oír. _—_Severus trataba de hablar entre gemidos de placer que eran provocados por los labios de Sirius en sus pezones.

_—_Mmm… no pasa nada…

Severus arqueaba la espalda por la onda de sensaciones que estaba sintiendo.

Sirius lo tenía acostado en una de las mesas que estaban en el salón y lentamente le iba quitando la ropa, procurando esparcir besos por cada parte que pasaba. Dejó su labor y se paró para alejarse un poco y de un uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, sacó un pequeño frasco el cual dejó a un lado. Se fue quitando la ropa lentamente un poco para alargar el asunto y para poner un poquito nervioso al chico que tanto le había dado pelea. Cuando estuvo completamente desnudo se acercó y besó al moreno dulcemente y se posicionó entre las piernas del otro. Tomó el frasco y untó sus dedos con el contenido de este con mucha delicadeza se dirigió a la entrada del menor para hacer entrar el primer dedo.

_—_ ¡Oh Merlín!

Ciertamente no podía decir que le doliera, pero era bastante incomodo.

Sirius miraba el rostro contorsionado de Severus y descendió para depositar un beso en la comisura de su boca.

_—_Tranquilo Sev… yo no haré nada que te haga daño.

Le decía un poco entrecortado, ya que su propio miembro lo estaba torturando con un dolor punzante por la excitación, pero el quería que el otro no se arrepintiera de nada, así que siguió con el segundo dedo.

Estas tan apretado que casi siento que me voy a correr de tener mis dedos en tu interior.

_—_No digas esas cosas.

Severus trataba de no jadear demasiado fuerte, mientras que Sirius se dedicaba a meter otro dedo en su interior.

_—_Creo que ya estas listo.

Besó los labios de su amante y se paró recto frente al ano dilatado de Severus. Puso su miembro en la entrada y (sin querer hacer mas daño del necesario) entró de una sola estocada.

Severus sintió que todo su mundo se ponía de cabeza y sus pulmones se vaciaron en grito arrollador.

_—__ ¡_Oh, Merlín!

Sirius trataba con todas sus fuerzas de contenerse para no empezar a bombear en ese pequeño agujero.

_—_Sirius… no te muevas.

La mueca de dolor en el rostro de su novio le indicó que si no le hacia caso, lo pasaría muy, muy mal.

_—_Me moveré cuando tu culito este listo para recibirme.

Severus estaba adolorido, pero esas palabras (aunque fueran desagradables según sus costumbres) le llenaron de una sensación que no pensó tener en ese momento. Por lo que tranquilamente, trató de recuperar el aire que había evacuado de sus pulmones, para que su novio pudiera empezar a reclamar su cuerpo.

Sirius notó como poco a poco el cuerpo de Severus empezaba a relajarse y sonrió al ver como las orejitas de pareja caían de su cabeza. Miró hacia el suelo y notó que la cola también se había desprendido de su cuerpo.

_—_Sirius… muévete.

Obviamente al moreno no se lo tuvo que decir dos veces, por que de un momento al otro se encontraba entrando y saliendo del cuerpo de su pareja a una velocidad que lo estaba matando.

Tardaron casi una hora en poder llegar a un orgasmo, pero lo disfrutaron cada segundo que duró.

Ahora se encontraban tratando de reponer las energías que habían agotado por el ejercicio. Estaban a costados en un colchón que había sido transfigurado por Severus, en vista de que Sirius no pensó en el momento que tendrían que esperar para recuperarse.

_—_Te amo, mi ex neko.

_—_ ¿Cómo?

Sirius levantó una mano y alcanzó una de las orejitas que había perdido Severus. Se la entregó y lo besó nuevamente atrayendo su cansado cuerpo para que durmiera un rato sobre su pecho desnudo.


	15. Chapter 15

**La venganza del neko**

**Resumen**: Los merodeadores tienen un plan para que Lucius Malfoy de su brazo a torcer…

**En respuesta a un desafió de Anime Apocalipto Girl…**

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes**: James Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Remus J Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Tom Ryddle/Voldemort.

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **16

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**15° Capítulo**

Tom estaba cansado, realmente arto de lo que significaba tener un fan-boy tras suyo las 24 horas del día. Y es que Potter era implacable.

Desde el día que dijo que había descubierto que él era el temido Lord Voldemort, no lo había dejado en paz ni siquiera en las horas de comida. Cada vez que se sentaba en el gran comedor, tenía esa sensación de que alguien lo estaba vigilando y al levantar la mirada siempre se encontraba con los ojos de Potter, mirándolo como si se tratara del ser mas increíble del mundo y pese a todo lo que había dicho en un principio, le estaba empezando a molestar la insistente mirada del adolescente.

No podía ser hipócrita. El chico tenía lo suyo. Una sonrisa encantadora, unos ojos llamativos, un cuerpo esculpido por las largas sesiones de Quidditch y esa personalidad que no se dejaba vencer por nada. Pero él lo sabía, no podría conseguir nunca que James Potter fuera uno de sus seguidores, él era demasiado… Gryffindor.

_—_ ¿Algún problema, Tom?

La voz del director lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, esa realidad a la que se veía obligado a volver cada vez que sus pensamientos se desviaban al joven de ojos avellana.

_—_No pasa nada, director. Sólo estaba pensando en mi próxima clase.

_—_Oh, ya veo.

Tom no dijo nada más y se puso de pie para poder salir del comedor. No quería encontrarse con el joven Potter por nada del mundo, mucho menos si aun se esmeraba con llevarlo al lado de la luz.

_—_ ¿Va a alguna parte profesor?

La voz del muchacho le llegó como desde otra dimensión y ni siquiera hizo el intento de girarse para ver desde donde venía. Simplemente siguió con su camino en dirección al salón de DCAO con el insistente muchachito pisando sus talones.

Profesor… hazme caso.

La voz insistente del chico sólo le causaba gracia. Aunque eso nunca lo admitiría. Abrió la puerta y prácticamente fue empujado adentro por parte del mocoso que trastornaba sus días.

_—_Realmente no comprendo por que te arriesgas tanto al hacer este tipo de cosas.

Tom ni siquiera lo miró, solamente se dirigió al escritorio y se sentó tras el.

_—_Ya te lo dije. Voy a hacer que te des cuenta del error que estas cometiendo.

_—_Si tan seguro estas de que soy el Lord Oscuro… deberías apartarte y dejarme en paz.

_—_ ¡Eres realmente un idiota!

_—_ ¡No voy a permitirte que me hables así!

_—_Entonces hágame callar _—_le dijo acercándose rápidamente a él y casi subiéndose al escritorio _—__. _Haz que deje de pensar en cualquier cosa.

_—_ ¿Y como se supone que voy a hacer eso? _—_Le dijo casi sin fuerzas. Los labios rojos y suculentos de James Potter estaban a unos milímetros de los suyos y podía sentir su cálido aliento golpeando contra su rostro _—__E_res un mocoso manipulador que trata de que todo el mundo haga lo que se te venga en gana, pero esta vez no lo vas a conseguir. Conmigo te equivocas.

_—_No lo creo así _—_le dijo rodeando el escritorio y haciendo que Tom abriera los ojos por su osadía _—__. _Según tu "amigo" no te soy del todo indiferente _—_le dijo acariciando su entrepierna con todo el descaro del mundo _—__. E_stás duro como una roca… y eso que sólo te he insistido un poco.

Tom abrió los ojos hasta medidas insospechadas. Ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba excitándose con la cercanía del menor, pero no podía creer la desfachatez de éste al atreverse a tocar sus partes íntimas. Se trató de concentrar en apartarlo, pero nada pudo hacer cuando James se sentó sobre su regazo y lo agarró de la nuca para besarlo con pasión. Fue incapaz de dejar sus manos quietas y de un momento al otro se vio meneando las caderas del menor sobre su miembro para crear fricción.

_—_ ¡Oh, Merlín!

Tom sentía los gemidos de James y estuvo apunto de seguir en lo que estaban cuando las voces de los alumnos que se acercaban.

James lo miró aterrado y Tom sólo lo incitó a meterse bajo el escritorio.

_—_ ¿Qué demonios?

_—_Quédate ahí _—_su voz sonó ronca James sonrío por eso _—_hablaremos luego de lo que paso.

Tom apuntó con su varita y con un hechizo simple a sus ropas la ordeno como estaba al principio.

James se quedó toda la clase escondido debajo del escritorio y casi se quedó dormido en un instante en que los alumnos se pusieron a hacer una redacción y el salón había quedado en silencio.

Tom esperó a que el último de los mocosos saliera del cuarto y lanzó un hechizo par no ser interrumpidos. Se acercó al escritorio y vio como James salía de detrás de él, con pasos sensuales.

Dejaron salir toda la pasión que tenían sus cuerpos y entre besos y caricias, terminaron de arrancarse la ropa que estorbaban en sus cuerpos. Los gemidos de James llenaban la estancia y ni siquiera sus manos podían atrapar los ruidos que su garganta dejaba salir al sentir como Tom devoraba su hombría.

A James se le hacía delirante la pasión con la que ese hombre lo estaba tomando. Y cuando empezó a meter sus dedos por su ano, fue la experiencia más exquisita que podría haber vivido.

Tom se sintió complacido cuando llevó a James hasta el clímax y éste se vació en su boca, llenándola de su pura esencia. Sentía que sus dedos ya se movían con mayor facilidad dentro del cuerpo de su joven amante y con cuidado ubicó su propio miembro en la entrada de James y empujó con fuerza para entrar de un solo embate.

Movieron sus cuerpos de manera cadenciosa y no pararon hasta poder culminar con su acto de pasión y lujuria, en los que uno de ellos puso el corazón, sin saber que estaba creando la excusa perfecta para que Lord Voldemort dejara de existir.

Los meses pasaron casi con tranquilidad.

Remus se encontraba en su cuarto mes de embarazo y Abraxas Malfoy se había enterado del "desliz" que había tenido su unigénito con un alumno de la casa de Gryffindor y para ser honestos, puso prácticamente de cabeza a Hogwarts, imponiendo su apellido y la importancia de que su nieto no fuera un bastardo. Por lo que hoy se realizaba el enlace entre Lucius Abraxas Malfoy y Remus John Lupin.

_—_ ¿Estas nervioso, Moony?

Remus suspiró cansado. Desde que les había dicho a sus amigos sobre la situación en la que ahora se encontraban, había dejado claro que no quería que ninguno se metiera con su pareja, pero a su defensa, ellos dijeron que sólo se meterían si es que veían que Malfoy padre o hijo se metían con él.

_—_No, Sirius, no estoy nervioso, pero tú me pondrás nervioso si es que sigues así _—_ya lo tenía irritado con tanta pregunta _—_ ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a buscar a Severus?

_—_Wow, Moony, tanto juntarte con el pelos teñidos te esta poniendo insoportable.

_—_No, James _—_le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de lado _—__, _el problema es que lleva a su vástago dentro y la sangre se trasmite.

_—_Idiotas _—_les regañó Remus, al escuchar como se reían a costa suya.

_—_ ¿Remus? _—L_lamó una tímida voz desde la puerta _—_ ¿Malfoy quiere saber si estas listo?

_—_Sí, Lily _—_Remus vio con pena como la muchacha miraba con anhelo a su amigo.

Lily Evans había sido el objetivo sentimental de James durante mucho tiempo, pero ella nunca le hizo caso. Lastima que ahora que le quería responder, su amigo se encontraba en una relación clandestina con el mismísimo Lord Voldemort, al cual su amigo pretendía hacer olvidar sus ideas megalómanas y acabar de una vez por todas con la amenaza a la media sangre y el muggle.

_—_ ¡Bien, Remus! _—L_e dijo James con un animo increíble _—__E_s hora de que dejes de ser Lupin.

_—_James… seguiré llevando mi apellido.

_—_ ¿Y Malfoy padre te lo permitirá?

_—_Pues que se las aguante _—_dijo acercándose a la puerta _—__. _Si quiere que mi bebé lleve el apellido Malfoy, yo seguiré con el Lupin.

_—_Definitivamente _—_dijo Sirius parado a su lado _—__, _llevar al mini Malfoy te esta haciendo maligno.

_—_No, Paddy _—_le dijo sosteniéndose de su brazo _—__, _solamente me tengo que poner a la defensiva… después de Hogwarts habitaré entre serpientes.

_—_En eso tienes razón.

El enlace se llevó a cabo en el gran comedor, bajo la atenta mirada de los alumnos de Hogwarts y uno que otro reportero que quería tener la exclusiva sobre el matrimonio del heredero de la familia Malfoy.

Todo se ejecutó de manera tranquila y luego de casi una hora, Dumbledore, quien fungió como juez de unión, anuncio el enlace entre los nuevos esposos.

Lucius lucía una sonrisa de lado. Luchó muchísimo con su padre para que le permitiera casarse con Remus y estuvo apunto de perder la esperanzas, pero algo raro pasó y el profesor de DCAO fue a hablar con su padre. Algo le decía que el amigo de su ahora esposo, había tenido cierta influencia en el asunto y (aunque nunca lo haría) debía agradecerle el que ahora este casado con el hombre que amaba y que llevaba a su hijo en el vientre.

_—_Maldición, Sirius. Deja las manos quietas.

Severus trataba de quitar las manos de su amante de su trasero, mientras éste "fingía" bailar con él en un sector apartado y lo apretaba contra su cuerpo.

_—_ ¿Por qué no nos vamos de aquí? _—_Le dijo el moreno de manera sensual.

_—_No _—_le dijo serio _—__, tu _amigo y el mío se acaban de casar y no me voy a ir. Así que sacas las manos o te olvidas de meterte en mi recamara esta noche.

_—_ ¡Pero esta noche estas solo! _—_Le dijo horrorizado _—_Moony y Malfoy se van por el fin de semana por su luna de miel. Tendrás la habitación para ti solo.

_—_Y si sigues tocando donde no se debe en publico, así seguirá.

Sirius se removió incomodo al ver la mirada decidida de su pareja, hasta que al final asintió.

James caminaba tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos, cuando unos brazos rodearon su cintura y lo atrajeron contra un cuerpo más alto que el suyo. Obviamente no se resistió, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba y no se resistiría a pasar unas horas con su amante.

_—_Se supone que tu amigo se acaba de casar _—_le decía entre besos, al tiempo en que lo metía en un salón en desuso _—__, _pero te escabulles de repente y tengo que salir detrás de ti para saber donde andas.

_—_Quería que me encontraras _—_se volteó para quedar de frente y poder empinarse y capturar sus labios en un beso salvaje _—__. _Que bueno que me entendiste.

No se dijeron mas y dejaron que la pasión los envolviera, como pasaba cada vez que se encontraban y para desgracia de Tom, ya había dicho tantas veces "te amo" que las palabras se le escapaban por si solas.

Fin


	16. Chapter 16

**La venganza del neko**

**Resumen**: Los merodeadores tienen un plan para que Lucius Malfoy de su brazo a torcer…

**En respuesta a un desafió de Anime Apocalipto Girl…**

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes**: James Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Remus J Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Tom Ryddle/Voldemort.

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **16/16

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Epílogo**

Las clases por fin terminaron y el embarazo de Remus iba en su sexto mes. Había ido a vivir definitivamente a la mansión Malfoy y para su trastorno, su suegro había realizado una cena de gala para presentarlo en sociedad como el esposo de su hijo y el portador del heredero del apellido Malfoy.

Sirius y Severus estaban cada vez mas apegados y para desgracia de James, Severus fue llevado a su casa, luego de que su amigo le rogara que lo ayudara a sacar a su pareja de la casa de su padre, quien al parecer lo maltrataba.

Como era de esperarse, Charlus y Dorea Potter estuvieron más que encantados de recibir en su casa a la pareja del que consideraran como su segundo hijo, ya que Sirius llevaba más de un año viviendo con ellos.

Lord Voldemort seguía con sus reuniones y poco a poco se fue alejando de James, cosa que el menor no iba a permitir, por lo que se fue a hablar con Dumbledore y el viejo le dijo que una vidente había lanzado una profecía, lo que ocasionó que James se llenara de curiosidad y pidiera escuchar dicha profecía.

Siendo James, el tipo astuto que se esperaba, entendió enseguida de que trataba la profecía y se fue enseguida a hablar con su amante y culpable del estado en el que ahora se encontraba.

Tom había visto llegar a James a su refugio y casi se le fue el alma al suelo, mucho más al ver a unos de sus seguidores lanzarse contra el menor con varita en mano.

_—_ ¡Deténganse! _—_La voz potente del Lord llamó a todos a la calma y logró que todos bajaran las varitas _—_Déjenos solos.

_—_Pero, mi amo.

_—_ ¡Dije fuera, Bellatrix!

Todos los mortífagos salieron del lugar, dejándolo completamente despejado y sólo a su amo y Potter en el.

¿Qué demonios tenías en la cabeza para venir de nuevo aquí? _—L_e dijo acercándose a pasos apresurados _—_Te lo dije la última vez, no quiero que vengas aquí.

_—_Pero esta vez tengo una buena razón para hacerlo _—_le dijo abrazándolo _—__. _Se lanzó una profecía, una que anuncia la destrucción de Lord Voldemort.

_—_ ¡¿Qué?

_—_ ¿Tom? _—_James lo miró sonriendo, él era el único que podía ver ese tipo de expresiones en el rostro de su amante.

_—_ ¿Viniste a ponerme sobre aviso?

_—_No _—_le dijo sonriendo _—__. _Vine a cumplir con la profecía.

_—_ ¿Vienes a destruirme? _—_Le preguntó angostando los ojos.

_—_Vine a destruir a Lord Voldemort, para poder quedarme sólo con Tom Riddle.

_—_Eso es ridículo, James _—_le dijo dándose vuelta y caminando en dirección a su trono _—__. _Somos la misma persona.

_—_En eso te equivocas… yo amo a Tom Riddle… detesto a Lord Voldemort.

_—_Estas confundido…

_—_Amor _—_le dijo acercándose nuevamente _—_ ¿Por qué no admites que estas curioso de saber que es lo que dice la profecía?

_—_Para nada…

_—_ ¡No me mientas! _—L_e dijo llegando a su lado y sentándose a horcadas sobre él _—__A_un así te lo diré _—_lo besó despacio y luego cargó su frente contra la de su pareja _—__"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor tenebroso se acerca... Nacido del que lo ha desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..."_

_—_ ¿Un bebé? _—L_e dijo dudoso _—_ ¿Un bebé se supone que me va a destruir?

_—_Sí _—_le dijo besándolo de nuevo y levantándose para acercarse a la zona de desaparición _—_el bebé que YO estoy esperando Tom _—_James se regocijó al ver la cara de confusión del mayor _—__, _y mas te vale que hagas algo con lo de Lord Voldemort, por que sino, no veras a tu hijo… quien nacerá "al concluir el séptimo mes"

Sin decir nada mas, James desapareció del salón, dejando a Tom Riddle complétame desarmado en su sitio.

16 años después

_—_ ¿Cómo se supone que voy a conseguir que me deje acercarme?

Un muchacho de 15 años daba vueltas por la habitación, tratando de que su amigo entendiera un poco lo que decía. Cosa bastante difícil, tomando en cuenta que el otro chico estaba enfrascado leyendo un libro.

¡Te estoy hablando, Antares!

_—_No es necesario que levantes la voz, Draco.

_—_Entonces ponme atención…

_—_Sinceramente no me importan tus problemas de cama con Harry.

_—_No tenemos problemas de cama… además yo no hablaría contigo sobre eso… eres muy chico.

_—_El que sea menor que ustedes no tiene nada que ver con este asunto. Lo que a ti te frustra es que llevas tres años como novio de Harry y aun no te lo has podido coger.

_—_ ¡Antares Black! _—_La voz potente de la entrada, hizo que al muchacho de 13 años se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

_—_Lo siento mucho, papá _—_dijo removiéndose en su puesto.

_—_ ¿Se puede saber que es lo que pasa aquí?

Lucius entró en el despacho y vio a su hijo, casi tirándose los cabellos.

_—_Según lo que escuche de labios de mi hijo _—_dijo Severus con voz de reproche _—_a tu hijo lo frustra el que Harry Riddle Potter no le deje meterse en su cama.

Lucius enarcó una ceja y miró a su primogénito, el cual lo miraba con seriedad. Esta historia se le hacía realmente parecida a la que vivió en el pasado.

_—_Así que tu Gryffindor no te deja tomarlo.

_—_No se trata de eso _—_le dijo molesto, mirando de mala manera al mocoso que tenía por primo postizo y que ahora sonreía de lado mientras se ocultaba tras su libro de pociones _—__, _pero no se como decírselo.

_—_Simplemente díselo _—_le dijo Severus y se sentó junto a Antares _—__. _Es fácil.

_—_No, no es fácil.

_—_Y por que no lo haces como lo hizo tu papá _—_la sonrisa de lado se formó en los labios del rubio mayor y contagio a su amigo _—__. _Te contare de un efectivo hechizo que tu "querido" tío Sirius inventó en confabulación de tu papá y el papá de tu novio.

Severus sólo sonrío al pensar en como reaccionaria el ex Lord Oscuro, cuando se enterara de que su amadísimo hijito fue victima del mismo hechizo, que años atrás James Potter y su esposo, Sirius Black, hubieran lanzado contra ellos.

Oh sí, la venganza es un plato que se come frío, mucho más si es la Venganza de un neko.


End file.
